Life With Derek: Many One-Shots
by silentwriter24
Summary: Series of One-Shots with the Life With Derek Characters. Mostly Dasey, but other characters will be there. The good, the bad, and the fluffy. Rated T, some one shots will be M, but there will be few and I will warn you
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own LWD:  
>These are just one shots of characters in Life with Derek, mostly Dasey, but other characters will be written.<p>

Shot #1

**Walks with Derek**

Walking with Derek was one of my favorite things to do. There was something so comforting and romantic about walking in silence, hand in hand, just feeling comfortable enough with Derek that we didn't even need to talk to feel good together.

The spring air felt nice on my face, but my arms were getting slightly cold as the sun went down. Derek knew me so well and just slipped his leather jacket on my shoulders without me even asking. I smiled and hugged the jacket closer to me.

"What are you so smiley about, huh?" Derek asked and nudged me. "Oh nothing in particular, I just love going on walks with you." I replied snuggling up to him. "Well I love spending time with you too." He replied, kissing my temple softly.

We then grew quite, but continued walking without a care in the world. It was two in the morning before we finally realized how long we had been walking. "We should probably head back to the car. I don't want anything to happen." Derek said. I nodded in approval, and we headed back to the car.

It took a while to reach the car considering how long we had been walking. The walk had felt so good, and I felt so alive when I was with Derek that I didn't realize how tired actually was. I fell asleep in the passenger seat on the way back to our apartment.

I didn't wake up until the next morning and I found myself in our bed in our Toronto apartment. I was very groggy and didn't remember walking up to our apartment. I looked on Derek's side and found the bed empty. I then looked on my nightstand and found a note that read, 'Babe, you were so tired last night and looked so cute that I just picked you up and put you in bed. I had to go to work, but I left you a bagel on the kitchen counter. Another walk tonight? –Love, D' I smiled at the note and laid back down on the bed, day dreaming about my next walk with Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own LWD

If you have any one-shot requests, just comment and I'll try to do them! Anyway thanks for reading!

**#2 Cake Testing**

"C'mon Derek, please!" Casey McDonald begged her fiancée. "I though we decided on vanilla flavored cake for the wedding. Why do I have to come with you to the cake place?" Derek replied, in a grumbling tone. "Because wedding cakes aren't as simple as other cakes. There is no 'just vanilla, chocolate, red velvet', there are a million different variations of each kind of cake and I don't want you to whine like a baby if I pick a vanilla flavor you don't like. Also if you come, you get to try a ton of different cake samples." She said pleadingly. Derek sighed and finally agreed.

"Hello Ms. McDonald. And you must be Mr. Venturi." The woman at the cake store said cordially, shaking both of their hands. "Now are you ready to try some cakes?" The woman, whose name was Wendy, asked. Casey nodded her head in excitement, and dragged a reluctant Derek with her.

"This first cake is called Vanilla Coconut. It's very popular for beach weddings." Wendy said, putting a plate with a small piece of cake in front of each of them. They both scooped some in their mouths and turned to each other with the same reaction, disgust. They waved that cake, and Wendy brought the next one out, French Vanilla. Casey loved it, while Derek didn't, so they kept tasting.

After three more cakes, Wendy brought out Butterscotch Vanilla. Both Casey and Derek moaned in delight. They devoured their slices in seconds and they knew they had found their flavor. "Can we just have the wedding cake now?" Derek asked out loud, and both Casey and Wendy laughed, while Derek added, "I'm being serious." And the ladies just continued to laugh.

"Now let's decide on the cake decoration!" Wendy exclaimed, clapping her hands while Derek outwardly groaned.

That night as Derek and Casey walked into their condo Derek took Casey by surprise when he said, "Hey any other task for the wedding we have to do, let me know when you are doing it, because I want to come and help too. He finished quietly with a sincere expression. "Why the change of heart, I thought you hated all the girly wedding details?" Casey asked. "Well as we were talking about the cake decorations, I got to thinking. This is our wedding, and we are starting our official and legal lives together. And I'm marrying the best girl in the world and I want to make sure our wedding is perfect, and you know perfect is only possible when I'm there." Derek replied with a smirk. Casey rolled her eyes at that last statement, but couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was.

For every other wedding task, Derek was right beside Casey, helping making descions to what would become a perfect wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I Don't own LWD

#3 The Military Man is Home

"So he's coming home today?" Nora asked Casey on the phone early in the morning on July 1st. "Yes and I am so excited! He hasn't been home in 10 months, and now that he's finished all his Tours, he is home for good now!" Casey gushed excitedly. Casey then looked at her clock and it read 11:00. "Mom, I have to go. Derek is arriving at 1, and I still have to get dressed!" "Ok, honey. Just give him hug for all of us." Nora replied. "Will do. Bye Mom, sending my love to everyone!" Casey replied quickly, hanging up the phone. Casey then went to her closet to decide what to wear.

It was summer and it was a hot in New York, where Derek and her now lived. After a half hour of rifling through her closet, Casey finally decided on olive green shorts, a black flowy tank top, gold gladiator sandals, and her hair in a ponytail. She then drove to the airport, and she was glad she left early, as traffic was bad because of the Fourth of July just a couple of days away.

Forty-five minute later, Casey parked her car and was heading into the airport, where she would go to the Military Arrival Section. After a few moments she joined the other group of families who were all waiting for their person to come. Five minutes later, the soldiers started arriving into view, and Casey started searching for her Derek.

Soon enough she spotted Derek, looking very handsome in his Uniform. He then spotted Casey and dropped his bags and held his arms out. Casey started sprinting to him, and jumped into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around, all while holding her in a deep kiss. "I missed you so much!" Casey said as they broke away from their kiss. "I've been going crazy without you. I love you so much Case." He replied, with a suddenly shaky voice. "Hey what's wrong?" Casey asked concerned, as Derek put her back down on the ground. "10 months without you is too long. Video Chat wasn't enough. Not being able to hear your laugh, pet your soft hair, and not being able to kiss you was torture. I thought I would never be able to get home to you. I love you." He then took Casey into another deep kiss.

That night Casey made Derek his favorite meal, honey barbecue chicken with fries. "Wow Case, this smells delicious." Derek said, his mouth watering. "Well I wanted to make you your favorite." Casey replied with a kiss to Derek's cheek.

"I can't wait to spend everyday next to you, the woman I love." Derek said, grabbing Casey's hand. "I love you too, and I am so glad that my soldier is back safely." She replied, and they kissed each other passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own LWD

**In this one-shot, Marti is 16, and Derek & Casey are 26, and the others are grown up to their right age..**

**#4 Derek Meets Marti's…. Boyfriend?!**

"Nora, no please!" Marti begged her stepmother. "Yes, Marti. Derek and Casey are visiting from Toronto and they need to be filled in. Also as your big brother, Derek should be able to know who his little sister is dating." She looked at Marti sternly. She then added, "Edwin knows! Why not Derek?" Marti huffed dramatically, "But he's gonna be all weird! He might scare Mark away!" She whined. "No buts Marti, Derek is meeting Mark. I reserved a table at that Italian restaurant you love, so we are in a public place and he can't scare him too bad!" Nora joked.

The next day the Venturi-McDonald family went to go pick up Derek and Casey from the airport. "Welcome home guys!" Everyone hugged each other and was happy. When they returned home, Derek, Edwin, and George went out to the ice-skating rink to play some hockey, while the girls all stayed home to catch up with each other.

"So what's new with you girls?" Casey asked as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. Lizzie started talking about college and how everything was going. Nora then nudged Marti, urging her to share. "I actually have some news.." Marti started. Casey's face lit up with excitement. "Ooh tell me, tell me!" Casey squealed. Marti started explaining all about her new boyfriend and how we were all eating together that night.

"Wow that's so exciting! I'm happy for you Marti! Derek on the other hand we are going to watch out for." Casey said. Marti sighed and replied, "Case you have to help me please. I really like him and I don't want Derek to scare him. Casey you're the girlfriend maybe you can calm him a little." She pleaded, tugging on Casey's arm. Casey smiled understandingly at Marti and replied, "I'll try Marti, but you know how Derek feels about you. You're his little Smarti, and he is always going to think of you as his _little_ little sister." "Ok, just as long as you'll help me try to rein Derek in."

When Derek and the boys got home, Nora made the announcement that the family was going out for dinner tonight. "What's the occasion is it because we're home?" Derek asked jokingly. Nora replied, "Well it's just a couples night; George and I, You and Casey, Lizzie and Edwin, Marti and Mark.." Nora finished with an increasingly quiet voice. Unfortunately Derek caught on, "Mark? Is that a girl's name? Or is it her new and improved imaginary friend?" Derek half joked. George and Nora looked at each other with raised eyebrows. George then started, "Derek, Mark is Marti's boyfriend." Derek's facial expression dropped and froze. "WHAT?! Marti does not have a boyfriend, she's too little!" Derek exclaimed. "Derek, at my age you've already had dozens of girlfriends!" Marti exclaimed. Derek started pacing excitedly. "Dad, you can't be serious! Marti is too little!" George walked closer to Derek trying to calm him down, "Derek calm down. Marti is sixteen and is allowed to date. Besides Mark is a really nice kid." Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti all nodded in agreement. "Wait, Wait, Wait! You've all met Mark and no one told me about him!" Derek was ballistic by then. Casey grabbed Derek's arm and pleaded him to sit down, which he reluctantly agreed to. "We didn't tell you because I knew you would freak!" Marti exclaimed. She then saw Derek's face and she felt bad. She sat down on the other side of Derek, and quietly said, "Derek please just meet him and give him a chance. I really like him and I know if you gave him a chance you would like him too." She looked at Derek softly, "Please… Smerek?" Marti added innocently. Derek sighed and gave in, "Fine, you got me. It's just hard for me to think about my baby sister dating. I'll always think of you as a baby, but I will give Mark a chance. But I will let him know that if he hurts you, I will kick his ass to the Moon, fly up there and break every bone in his damn body." He finished with a small smile and a nudge at Marti. "Thanks Derek!" Marti replied hugging him tightly, and Derek pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

That night everyone was getting dressed for the dinner. Lizzie went for jeans, a navy halter-top and a jean jacket, Casey went for a lilac sundress, and Nora went for a blouse and skirt. The boys all wore nice shirts and pants. Marti was still trying to decide what to wear by the time everyone else was dressed. Casey knocked on her door and let herself in. "Hey. Need some help?" Casey asked softly, while Marti nodded in reply. They flipped through her wardrobe and finally Marti decided on a colorful, flowery, skirt, and a pink tank top with a black cardigan on top. Casey helped her straighten her hair and do a pretty hairdo. The two then headed downstairs to wait for Mark. "Wow all the ladies look so beautiful tonight." Derek said sincerely, pulling Casey into a tight embrace. The doorbell then rang, and Marti jumped to get it. "Hi Mark!" Marti said, welcoming him in the house. "You look very nice." Mark said genuinely. "Hey Mark good to see you again." George said cordially, shaking Mark's hand. "Hello Mr. Venturi, Mrs. Venturi, Lizzie, Edwin. Derek sensed what was coming and his grip on Casey tightened, and she squeezed him reassuringly. "You must be Derek and Casey. It's really nice to finally meet you, everyone had told me how awesome you two are, so it's nice to see you in person." Mark said warmly. "Hi Mark, it's great to meet you." Casey replied warmly for the two of them. "Ok everyone, let's go!" Nora said enthusiastically.

The dinner was awkward at first; Derek couldn't help but stare at Marti and Mark for the first couple of minutes. "Hey Derek, did you know that Mark plays hockey?" Marti said, nudging Mark in the elbow. "Oh yeah?" Derek asked suddenly interested. "What position?" "Center." Mark replied enthusiastically. "Me too!" Derek exclaimed. Marti and Casey looked at each other happily, knowing that the two were going to get along just fine.

After they all returned home, the Venturi-McDonald kids all sat down in the living room in their pajamas, just watching movies and talking. "Hey Marti, I wanted to say thank you." Derek whispered. "What for?" She asked, curiously. "Well I know you were worried about me meeting Mark, and I'm glad you gave me the chance to meet him. He seems like a good guy, and I approve. However I did tell him what I'd do to him if he ever hurt you. However he doesn't seem like the type." Derek finished with a smile. Marti embraced him and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you Smerek." Derek smiled and replied, "I love you too Smarti."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own LWD

#5 Sunday Mornings

I loved the feeling of her skin. Soft, smooth, and flawless. I loved the feeling of her legs intertwined with mine, my toes rubbing my feet gently.

I love how she quietly snored, no matter how many time she argued that she did not snore. She totally did, but it was a cute kind of snore; soft, almost a purring sound.

They way her eyes shut and the way hey eyelashes curled like little butterflies. Her face was angelic, soft, beautiful, strong, and perfect all in one. I loved how she subconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck. She always made me feel love and warm. I was her security blanket, because she knew that as long as she could wrap her arms around me that she was going to be safe no matter what.

I loved how her hair fell over face, silky, soft, and long. I loved petting it softly, while pressing kisses all over her body. Kisses to her hair, neck, face, nose, shoulders, everywhere.

We always shut off the lights, and turned down the shades. I could hear the rain pouring down outside the window, the sound soothed me and a feeling of warmth washed all over me.

I loved the feeling of the bed that we shared together, the silky, cool sheets, the plush pillows and knowing that this was our life together.

Sunday mornings were my favorite because we shut out the world and just lay together, whether we were both sleeping, one of us awake, or we were both awake. All Sunday morning, we just laid together in our bed, enjoying the love that we have for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own LWD

**This is a Lizzie and Edwin One Shot**

**#6 Tragedy Turns Ash to Sparks**

"I am so out of love with you!" Lizzie McDonald screamed at her boyfriend Edwin Venturi. There. The words were out in the open, all the tension, frustration, and anger Lizzie had towards Edwin had finally came out. Edwin's face dropped, and he looked heartbroken. "Wh-wh-what?" Edwin finally stammered out, still looking very shocked. "You heard me Edwin! I thought that over the years, and since we have become serious, I thought you would have grown up. But no, you're still as childish as ever! You are lazy, childish, and not committed to me!" She said exasperated at him. Edwin's face then reddened with anger. "Not committed? Not committed? What are you talking about? We've been together for 7 years! We have an apartment together!" Edwin stated excitedly, trying to go closer to Lizzie and reach for her hands. She squirmed away from him. "Don't touch me! Why haven't we ever talked about marriage, a house, or children? Why don't you stop fooling around all the time and act like a grown man!" She said sternly. Edwin was still red with anger and confusion. Lizzie didn't even give Edwin a chance to respond, "No, you know what I'm done!" Edwin looked very hurt, and responded, "Fine, I'm out of her then!" He then stormed out the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Lizzie was left alone in the apartment, and the tears started to fall.

A few days later Edwin had taken some clothes and was crashing at a friend's place. Casey was coming to visit Lizzie for some sisterly advice. "I miss him Casey, I really do. But things need to change. I love his goofy sense of humor, I just want him to grow up a little and give me some kind of promise for the future." Casey nodded understandingly, although she was now technically Mrs. Derek Venturi, and had the wedding band to prove it, she too understood the commitment issues the Venturi boys had. "Have you talked to him since the big fight?" She asked softly. Lizzie shook her head slowly and had tears roll down her face. "Oh Lizz." Casey said gently, pulling Lizzie into a hug.

After a few moments she replied, "Maybe you two should have a mature heart to heart conversation?" The phone then rang. "Yeah maybe you're right." She agreed, standing up to answer the phone. She talked on the phone for a few minutes and Casey noticed Lizzie's face fall and she dropped the phone. "Liz?" Casey asked cautiously. "Chris Potow passed away." Lizzie said blankly. Casey looked confused, so Lizzie filled her in, "He was a friend of Edwin and I from London. He actually was the one to set Edwin and I up. His funeral is next week, I have to go." Casey's face change to empathy, and she walked to Lizzie and squeezed her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Lizzie."

Five days later, Lizzie was at the airport ready to fly back to London. When she landed she was greeted by Nora, who was going to take her back to the house. "I'm surprised you and Edwin didn't fly together back home." Nora said as she pulled out of the airport parking lot. "That would have been an awkward flight." Lizzie muttered. "What? Don't tell me you two broke up." Nora said. "We were on different pages Mom. He needed to grow up and show me some sign of future commitment, and he wasn't showing me that." Lizzie finished with a sigh. Nora squeezed her shoulder lovingly.

A few hours later, Lizzie was sitting on the couch when George walked in, with Edwin. As soon as Edwin saw Lizzie he dropped his bags in surprise. Lizzie quickly trotted upstairs to her room. The next day the two avoided each other, and didn't see each other until the next day at the funeral.

The funeral was beautiful and sweet, for such an amazing boy. At the burial, the memories came flooding back to Lizzie, hanging out with Chris, then how he made Lizzie and Edwin see they belong together, then she started thinking about Edwin. A silent sob started to come over Lizzie and Edwin, without a word, took Lizzie's hand.

After the burial, Lizzie and Edwin walked through the graveyard hand in hand in silence. They found a bench and sat on it silently until Edwin finally broke the silence, "That was beautiful. Chris deserved it, he was an amazing guy." Lizzie replied softly, "He was great, I'm gonna miss him." Edwin then added, "Do you remember that time that he was bringing a pizza back to our table, tripped and fell face first in the pizza." Lizzie chuckled, "Oh yeah, or what about the time he put glitter that exploded in that jerk Peter's locker, and it exploded all over him."

Edwin and Lizzie continued talking about fond memories they had with Chris and were laughing hysterically. Once they stopped laughing they realized they were still holding hands. They both let go and sat quietly for a few minutes. Then Edwin turned towards Lizzie and started, "Liz, I miss you. I can't stand not talking to you, and not being able to hold or touch you. I love you.." Lizzie quickly cut him off before he could say any more, "Edwin." She started but then Edwin cut her off, "No listen, I'm not finished. I know that I can be super irresponsible and immature, and I haven't talked with you about marriage and the future but I'm ready. Please, I can't lose you, I'll do anything to make you happy." Edwin took Lizzie's hands and looked at her earnestly. "Edwin, what you are saying means the world to me. I hated being apart from you too. I want to get back with you, but is marriage something that you want to? Because I don't want you to resent me." Edwin smiled and replied, "Yes I want to marry you, nothing would make me happier. I guess I was just being immature and scared, but I know you're the one, and I want to be with you forever." Edwin said. Lizzie just hugged him. "So we're ok?" He asked her. Lizzie laughed and nodded, "Yes we are perfect." "Come here." He said softly, putting two fingers under her chin, lifting it up and kissing her lovingly.

Six months later, Lizzie and Edwin got married and bought a house in the suburbs. Then a year later Lizzie got pregnant and they had a baby. Edwin was the happiest he had ever been. And he knew, that marrying Lizzie was the best decision he had ever made.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own LWD

Enjoy & Thanks for Reading!

#7 A Tiny Angel

"You did it babe." Derek whispered into his wife's ear as he nuzzled her cheek. Casey smiled, looked up at him and replied, "Look what we made." The two then looked down at their baby, a beautiful baby boy.

"Do you want to hold him?" Casey asked Derek quietly. Derek panicked and his face whitened, but he slowly nodded his head. Derek leaned down over Casey, and she slowly released the baby into Derek's arms. As soon as the baby was in Derek's arms, Derek's face lit up and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Der?" Casey asked, suddenly alarmed. "Sorry, I'm just so happy right now. I can't believe he's ours. He's gonna be such a hockey stud." Derek finished with a smirk. Casey smiled at Derek' comments. Casey then went to sleep, exhausted from the delivery.

When she woke up, she found Derek just standing over the baby's crib, just admiring their sleeping son. Derek noticed that Casey was awake and went to go sit down on the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her and started petting her arm slowly. Casey fit her head right into the crook of Derek's neck, and nuzzled him affectionately. "So what do you want to name him?"

A few days later the family arrived to visit the new baby. "Congratulations Casey and Derek, he's beautiful." George said admiringly. "What's his name?" Edwin asked. Derek took the baby from the crib into his arms and replied, "Everyone, meet Bryan Michael Venturi".

The family was staying at Casey and Derek's home for a few days. The day after the family arrived, it was time for Casey and Bryan to be able to come home. Everyone fawned and fussed over Bryan and how cute he was. Bryan was a great baby; always happy, slept through the night, and barely cried. A week later, the family returned to their homes and Casey and Derek were on their own for the first time.

Bryan was a great baby, a perfect combination of Derek and Casey, a tiny angel.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own LWD

#8 Jealous

Casey McDonald was just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at her door. "Coming!" She called, shuffling to the door while trying to get a shoe on. She reached the door and opened to find Derek standing there in a suit and tie. "Space Case, you look beautiful." Derek greeted, pecking Casey on the lips. "Are you ready to go?" Casey asked.

Casey and Derek drove to the function hall where Casey's work company was having a holiday party. Everyone was dressed to the nines, especially Casey, who looked stunning in a red dress, with black, mesh sleeves and her hair in loose curls. The law firm where Casey was employed at in New York City was large, one of the biggest in New York. The function hall was decorated in silver and gold and was festive yet elegant.

Casey and Derek walked around the party where Casey introduced Derek to all her coworkers. "There's my boss, we have to go talk to him for a minute." Casey said pulling him over to her boss. "Hello Mr. Cranston. How are you?" Casey greeted politely. "Hello Ms. McDonald I'm well thanks for asking. Who is this?" Mr. Cranston asked, pointing at Derek. "This is my boyfriend Derek Venturi." Casey said proudly. "Nice to meet you son." The older man said, shaking Derek's hand warmly. After a few minutes of pleasant talk, Derek and Casey moved on. "I'm going to use the restroom, okay?" Derek whispered to Casey. "Okay, I'm just gonna go talk to some coworkers, just find me when you come out."

When Derek walked out of the restroom a few minutes later he looked all around for Casey. He finally spotted her talking to a man who he had not met before. He was young and seemed to be enjoying Casey's company. The two were just talking closely together and looked close. Derek could feel himself getting jealous but he was trying to contain it. Derek eventually decided to scope out the situation himself. He snuck up behind Casey and wrapped his arm protectively around her. The man's face stiffened and his eyes darkened. "Hey Derek," Casey replied looking up at him. "This is Ross, one of my coworkers. And Ross, this is my boyfriend Derek." The two men shook each other's hand, quite hard. "So, Derek what do you do?" Ross asked seriously. "I play center for the New York Rangers (AN: Don't own the New York Rangers)." Derek said proudly. Ross's eyes softened and he replied snarkily, "Oh so you play sports for a job." Ross then turned to Casey and said, "Well, I have a presentation tomorrow so I should probably get going. Bye Case." He said pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, leaving a very confused Derek.

A few days later Derek was sitting in Casey's apartment waiting for her to get dressed for their dinner date. As Derek waited, Casey's phone buzzed, "Can you see who that is Derek?" Casey called out. Derek unlocked her phone and opened the text. "Ross: 'Just saw an add in the newspaper for that new movie you were talking about the other day at work. It looks great, we should definitely see it!" Derek was furious, who was this jerk and what was his deal with Derek's girlfriend! Casey came out of the bedroom a second later and they headed out. As the two drove to the restaurant where they were planning to eat, Derek thought he would ask Casey about Ross. "So what's the deal with that Ross guy?" Derek asked cautiously. "What do you mean?" She asked, surprised. "What's his deal? You two seem close." Derek replied. Casey look surprised but answered, "I guess, I mean he's nice and we talk at work sometimes but I'm closer with other people at work. Why?" "No reason." Derek replied simply. A knowing smile spread over Casey's face, and she poked Derek in the arm. "You were jealous weren't you?" She asked him in a sing-songy tone. Derek tried to play it off by rolling his eyes, "No of course not, a dork like that could not threaten me." Casey nodded understandingly but kept the smug smile on her face.

They soon reached the restaurant and walked in hand in hand. When they walked into the Derek spotted a familiar face, Ross. Derek tried to get Casey to slide in their usual booth before Ross spotted them, but it was too late. Ross came over a minute later. "Hello Casey, Derk." Ross said, never taking his eyes off of Casey. "It's Der-EK." Derek snapped back. Ross rolled his eyes and brushed the comment off. He then went back to his table. Casey then turned to Derek with eyes, "Derek." She started. "Casey, don't." She let it go and they went on to order their food.

Later that night, Derek went up to the bar to get Casey and him some more drinks. When he looked back at Casey, he saw Ross there again. He was whispering in her ear, and she looked uncomfortable. Derek was raging with jealous and was set off when he saw him touch Casey's thigh.

Derek stormed over to the booth in a jealous rage. "Hey buddy, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ross just ignored Derek and continued talking to Casey more. Ross was obviously drunk but Derek didn't care. "Just get out of here Derek. You're not good enough for her. She needs someone who can give her all the luxuries she desires, like I can." Ross finished, leaning to kiss Casey, who looked very uncomfortable. Derek was in a full out rage, he ripped Ross's shoulder and pulled him out of the booth. He then pinned him against the wall. "You're a loser, and I'm gonna get Casey." Ross slurred. Derek then punched Ross straight in the face, and continued doing I until two workers separated the two men. "I swear that if you EVER touch my girlfriend again, I'll kick your ass so hard that you will never see straight again!" The bartenders understood the situation and threw Ross out.

Derek and Casey then decided to leave too. Before they got in their cars, Derek grabbed Casey's arm. "Hey Casey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to punch your coworker or scare you like that but I couldn't help it. You looked uncomfortable and he was touching you and being all flirty, I got jealous, I just thought that maybe Ross is better for you, and I can't stand that thought. I.." Derek was cut off by Casey when she kissed him deeply. Derek looked surprised and Casey replied, "Hey Ross was way out of line and you saved me. Thank you. Also you are way better than Ross and since when am I the one too good for you? I love you and nothing makes me happier than being with you." Casey replied, kissing him again. She then added, "Also, you're pretty cute when you're jealous."

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked with a smirk. "Definitely." She replied, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own LWD

**#9 Memory**

"Grandpa, will you tell about Grandma and why you loved her?" Nicole asked looking up at her Grandfather. Nicole's Mother, Violet, blanched and looked alarmed. She gave a look to her father that it was alright, and he would talk about his sweetheart.

"Come here Nicole." Derek, now 95 years old, said patting the seat next to him. Nicole sat down right next to him and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. As Derek started, his face lit up, just thinking about his wife, "Casey was the most beautiful woman who has ever lived. She was beautiful inside and out. She had brunette hair that was long, shiny, and silky. I loved playing with it and feeling it through my fingers. Her smile, so wide and genuine, could light up all of Canada. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, like the sea and shining, they sparkled, something you and your mother had in common with Casey." Both Nicole and Violet smiled at this.

Derek smiled back at them and continued, "As if I wasn't lucky enough with her perfect looks, her personality too was amazing. She was intelligent, she was so smart, certainly smarter than me, and she knew a little bit of everything. She was funny, she made me laugh constantly. She could be just as sneaky as me, and boy when we were teenagers we played some wild tricks on each other. She was genuine and so, so kind. She never was cruel or mean, even when I was. She wanted everyone to be happy and she did what she could to help anyone. She made me want to be the best person I could be, and she wanted that for me too because she loved me. She made everyday the best possible with the way she loved me so openly, honestly, and genuinely. Everyday I was the luckiest guy because she loved _me. _Nothing could have been better because she loved me and I loved her."

At the end of Derek's description of Casey, both Violet and Nicole were in tears from the romantics. Violet then said, "Aww Dad. I never knew how romantic you could be, I mean I saw it towards Mom, but I've never heard you so open about her to me." Derek just smiled, and replied, "Romance is only shown to the person you truly love, in my opinion, and Casey was my true love."

That night before he went to bed, Derek held up his bedside picture of Casey. He had created a routine ever since she passed away eleven years ago. Derek would hold up the picture, kiss it, and tell the picture the same thing he told Casey every night, 'I love you.'


	10. Chapter 10

AN: LWD

**#10 Raindrops **

"That movie was so great! When the zombie ate that man's arm, incredible!" Derek said enthusiastically, after walking out of the theater with Casey. She rolled her eyes and commented, "You make fun of my romance movies, but you liked that? That movie was horrible." The two walked out of the theater where it was now nighttime. As they walked through the parking lot, Casey felt a raindrop fall on her head.

Soon, it started pouring, soaking Casey and Derek. Casey grabbed Derek's hands and laughed. The rain felt so good because there had been a hot streak in Toronto for the past two weeks. "Derek, let's dance." Casey begged him. "Princess that is so stereotypical." Derek smirked and rolled his eyes at her. After a minute of her puppy dog eyes, Derek sighed and said, "Fine." He swiftly took Casey up in his arm and spun her around, Casey laughing happily.

They danced around in the parking lot, for a long time. Casey splashed Derek in a puddle and Derek chased her in revenge. When he finally reached her he pinned her against their car, and he whispered, "You have to pay the price ma'am." She looked up at him, with the rain dripping down her face, "And what is that?" She asked mischeviously. And with that, he cupped her face and gave her a long, slow kiss.

They held that kiss for a long time, oblivious to the rain pouring down all around them.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I don't own LWD

AN: Thanks to Dee (Guest) for your review! It was really nice and I appreciate it! Maybe we'll see more of Violet and Nicole in the future!

**#11 Goodbye**

**FLASH BACK**

"Derek I need to take this job in Los Angeles. It's my dream job and I want it so badly!" Casey argued to Derek. "What about Toronto? This is where we live, this is where I am!" Derek argued back. Casey sighed, frustrated, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I love Toronto, you know that, but in L.A. is where this job is and I want to take it so bad. I was thinking maybe we could both move out there, or maybe we could try long distance." Casey suggested. Derek's eyes widened at her suggested, and frustrated he said, "Long Distance! _Long _Distance! Casey long distance relationships are so hard, and the way you and I are, so passionate and wanting to hold and be with each other all the time, long distance would be complete bullshit and you know that." He finished, crossing his arms and straightening up. Casey's eyes started watering and she was completely stuck. "Well what do you want me to do?" She asked, completely frazzled.

Derek loved Case more than anything, and was about to make the hardest decision of his life; make Casey happy, or be selfish and keep her. "You should go to Los Angeles and take the job." Derek said simply. Casey looked shocked and replied, "W-what? You want me to go?" Derek sighed, walked closer to her and took her hands, "Casey I love you so much it hurts. I want to be with you more than I want anything else, but I have a contract for a job in Toronto so I can't leave, and you know that for us long distance isn't going to work.." Casey interrupted, "Wait Derek, you aren't breaking up with me." "Casey, you know this is the best thing for us. I love you and this job is the opportunity of a lifetime, you have to take it. I'm not letting you turn it down." Derek finished strongly. Casey started crying softly, and Derek pulled her into a comforting hug. "Case, please this is the best thing for us. Don't cry, you know how I am with tears." Derek said softly, rubbing her back and kiss her on the temple.

A few days later Derek drove Casey to the airport, they drove in complete silence until they reached the terminal where Casey needed to go. They got out of the car, and Derek helped Casey unload her luggage, her furniture was being sent by delivery truck and would be there when she got there. "So this is it." Casey said softly, turning to face Derek. "I guess so. Casey I love you more than anything, that's why I'm doing this, you understand that right?" Casey nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. Derek wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb, and gave her a deep, passionate goodbye kiss. Casey then started walking away, turning around once to nod goodbye.

**3 Years Later**

Derek got transferred to a new sports agency in Los Angeles. After a while, it was too hard for Derek to keep talking to Casey, knowing that he couldn't physically hold her, so eventually they lost contact. Derek had been in L.A. for a few months when one of his coworkers, now a good friend, invited him to go out for drinks with other coworkers. They headed to a club called _Virgo Central Club _(AN: Don't know if this is a real club, if it is I don't own it) in downtown L.A. It was trendy and packed with young twenty-something year olds. There was also a huge dance floor, where Derek's friends eventually force him on to.

Derek was dancing with a pretty blonde girl, when someone caught his eye. Derek just had to get a look to see if it was her, so he excused himself from the girl and made his way over. As he got closer, he realized it was Casey. She was dancing with a bunch of girls, he assumed were all her friends. He snuck behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, and she whipped around to face him. Her face went white and she dropped her drink in shock. "Derek?" she whispered, her voice barely audible in the club.

Casey excused herself from her friends, and dragged Derek to a quiet booth in the corner of the club. As soon as they sat down, Casey started pounding Derek with questions. "What are you doing here? Do you live here now? What?" Casey asked quickly. Derek smiled and chuckled at Casey because it was classic Casey. "Woah calm down Space Case. I moved here about three months ago because the sports agency relocated me. I wasn't sure if you still lived here because we sort of lost contact." Derek blushed embarrassed, then continued, "My friend just invited me to the club tonight, I saw you and I had to go over and see you."

Derek then schooched closer to Casey and put his arm around her shoulders. Casey then moved over and shrugged his arm off of her. "What do you think you're doing?" Casey demanded more than asked. Derek was immediately taken aback. "Look Derek, I loved you, and I am so grateful that you were so sweet by stepping back and letting me accept this job. And I know we broke up but I thought we were still friends. I tried seeing you and contacting you, but you avoided and ignored me. That may have been fine when I was a teenager but I'm a woman now and I have standards for myself. You can't just waltz in and expect us to get back together. You're gonna have to actually try at this." Casey finished, standing up and walking away from Derek.

Over the next few weeks, Derek tried to get back into Casey's good graces. He called Nora and ask for her address. He sent her notes, and flowers, and even pizza one night. After a few weeks, Derek eventually took the risk and went up to her door and knocked on it. Casey, in her pajamas answered the door. "Hi Casey. I'm sorry I messed up so bad, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday night?" Derek wa actually nervous that she would reject him. After making him wait a minute, Casey finally answered, "Okay. Pick me up at 6:30. Goodnight Derek." She said closing her door, with a smirk.

**1 Year Later**

"Would you care to dance Mrs. Venturi?" Derek asked his bride, leading her out onto the dance floor. After that first date, both Casey and Derek knew the spark was still there. They went on dates almost every night. Eventually, Derek sold his apartment and moved into Casey's home.

After a few months back together, Derek proposed and they got married very quickly afterwards.

Derek knew that the goodbye Casey and he shared at they airport four years ago was not a goodbye to their relationship, it was their goodbye to Toronto, together. Derek knew that goodbye was never going to be in their relationship again. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I don't own LWD

**#12 Edwin Makes a Move**

"You are so annoying Edwin!" Lizzie screamed at him as they walked into the house after school on Friday. Edwin had a smug look on his face, "Please Lizzie I was doing you a favor rescuing you like that! You were making a fool out of yourself with Kyle." Edwin finished, cracking himself up.

Lizzie smacked him hard on his arm. "I was not making a fool out of myself! Kyle was going to ask me to Prom and you blew it! You're such a jerk you always do this!" She screamed, furious at him. Edwin was frustrated and screamed back, "I was doing you a favor! Kyle is a jerk! You shouldn't have gone to Prom with him anyway, you can do so much better!" Lizzie was taken aback and just stammered, "W-what?" Edwin replied quietly, "You heard me. You are absolutely beautiful, talented, funny, smart amazing. You need a perfect guy, not Kyle." Lizzie blushed deeply and looked down, "No I'm not, I'm horrible no one would want to go out with me. It was probably a joke anyway." Lizzie replied sadly.

Edwin was shocked at how she couldn't see how truly perfect she was. Edwin seized the moment and pulled her into a deep kiss, and to his delight, she kissed him back. After they pulled away, Edwin held her close and whispered, "You are not horrible, you are perfect. Never think that nasty thought again because it is completely false. Okay?" He tilted her head to get her to look him in the eyes. She nodded softly and they kissed again.


	13. Chapter 13

AN : I don't own LWD

**#13 Stolen Kisses**

Kissing was a pretty big aspect of Derek and Casey's relationship. Both of them loved to kiss each other and thought that the other was the best kisser in the whole world. Of course the two, with their cocky ways they would never tell each other this, they didn't have to, they just knew.

The two of them always found a way to kiss. Derek hated PDA so he would always steal a kiss when no one was paying attention to them. They would mix up the ways they wanted to kiss, sometimes a simple peck, other times a cheek kiss, Eskimo kisses, and other times deep and passionate kisses.

They would kiss anywhere; behind books in the library, in the morning before leaving their apartment, in lecture hall when there was a break, at the movies, at home, in bed. They would find a way to sneak a kiss in.

All they knew was that there was nothing better than kissing each other. It was as if their mouths were made to kiss each other, they fit each other so well. They kissed each other tenderly and sweetly.

Sure both had kissed others before they were together, but kissing was never so good until they got together. It was something about the way it felt when their lips touched the other, it was a plug going to an outlet, it was electric, vibrant, warm, and loving. When Derek and Casey kissed each other the felt alive and completely in love.

Their kisses could do so much for the other; a simple kiss to Casey's forehead from Derek could calm her when she was completely freaking out, and Casey did the same for Derek. When Derek was feeling jealous of other guys or was just feeling insecure, Casey would just cup one cheek with her hand and give him a deep, passionate kiss, and all those nasty feelings would be washed away.

A kiss between Derek and Casey was a powerful thing. It made up a whole aspect in their relationship, and kissing each other gave the other a feeling of being completely alive in a way that nothing else could.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I don't own LWD

**Note: In this One-Shot Derek and Casey do not know each other, no relationship before this.**

**#14 Club**

"No, I don't want to go to a club tonight!" Casey whined to her best friend Emily. "Casey you are going! You can't keep moping around about the breakup, Josh was a total douche and you deserve so much better." Casey gave a big pout and the puppy dog face to Emily. "None of that Casey, we've taken you to a ton of clubs, dragged you to the dance floor, but you're just not here. You gotta get your groove back babe." Emily said with a half smile. "Fine." Casey replied with a sigh.

The two girls got dressed; Emily with her hair curly, a silver sequined tank top and a black mini skirt. Casey, with Emily's encouragement, decided on a red column dress with her hair straightened. The two waited for their other friends to arrive, then they were off to the club.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN**

"What do you think of the girl's here tonight?" Ralph asked Derek as they walked into a club that night, "Too early to tell." Derek said simply. They walked into the club and immediately went to the dance floor.

An hour later Derek, alone, hit the bar to get a drink, and then he saw her. This girl with beautiful brunette hair and a pretty face sitting alone at the bar. She had to be the most beautiful girl Derek had ever seen, and Derek had seen many pretty girls, but no other girl could compare to this mystery girl. He didn't want to seem creepy, so first he tried to get her attention from across the bar. She seemed sad, broken, almost numb; Derek wanted to know this girl. He finally caught her attention after a few minutes of trying, when she looked up at him, Derek was breathless. Her eyes were a turquoise-blue color that were sparkling, yet piercing, as if she could see right into his soul.

After a few minutes of eye flirting, Derek was about to approach her when his friends, Ralph and Sam, came running up to him. "The babes tonight are incredible!" Ralph exclaimed as Ralph and Sam sat on a bar stool on both sides of Derek. When Derek looked back up, the girl was gone.

Weeks later, Derek still couldn't get that girl out of his head. He went to that same club every Friday for weeks. He never could find her, until about two months later. Derek was about to give up for a while, when he finally found her again. He saw her dancing with her friends, and then we she finally gave up and sat back down at the bar, Derek finally mustered up the courage to approach her.

He sat down quietly on the bar stool right next to her. He was actually nervous, which made him even more nervous because Derek was never scared of girls. But this girl, was something special, and Derek didn't want just a one night stand with her, he saw something real with this girl.

He took a deep breath and started, "H-hi" he finally stammered out. She looked surprised that Derek was talking to her. "Hi." She said uncertainly. Derek thought she was even more beautiful up close. "My name is Derek. I saw you a while ago here at this club." She nodded and replied, "Yeah I remember you. My name is Casey." She pulled her hand out for me to shake.

We were talking for hours when I finally blurted out, "God you're so beautiful." I immediately froze, fearing that she would just think all I wanted was a hook up. Casey blushed and looked down. She then replied modestly, "I'm so not, but thank you, that's really sweet." I was stunned, how did she not see how gorgeous she was, both inside and out.

Sam and Ralph then came up to the two, "We are heading out, are you ready?" they asked Derek. Derek looked at Casey then replied, "Nah. I think I'm going to talk with Casey for a while longer." The two then left, leaving Casey and Derek to talk some more.

After a while later, Casey checked her phone, and it read 2:00 A.M. "I should probably get going. Would you like to walk me home? I only live a few blocks away." Casey asked. "I'd love to." Derek replied.

The two walked to Casey's apartment in a comfortable silence. It was quite cold in Toronto at this time in the morning, so Derek wrapped his jacket around Casey, which she held close to her body.

When they finally reach Casey's apartment, Derek was sad, he didn't want the night to end. As they stood on Casey's apartment stoop, Casey handed Derek's jacket back to him. Derek finally asked, "Would you like to go on a date sometime? Maybe to dinner or something?" Casey looked pleased and replied, "Yeah I would like that very much. Let's exchange numbers." The two quickly entered their numbers into the other's phones, and Derek pecked Casey on the cheek goodnight.

The pair were texting each other non-stop, and made plans to go to a nice dinner. When the night finally arrived, Derek was a nervous wreck. He wanted everything to go well with Casey. He put on a gray suit and combed his hair, he then drove to her apartment and knocked on her door. Casey arrived at the door a moment later, looking beautiful in a black flowing skirt, and a lilac long sleeve shirt.

The date went amazing, they got along so well, it was hard to believe they had only just met each other. Their chemistry was so great and conversation just flowed naturally. After their date they immediately made plans to go out again.

As Derek walked Casey to her door, Casey caught Derek by surprise and she kissed him. This kiss was something out of a fairytale, neither Casey nor Derek had ever experienced such a kiss.

Once they broke away, Casey's cheek blushed a rosy color. "Goodnight Derek." She replied and closed the door. Derek was on cloud nine for days after that kiss.

A week later Casey call Derek and invited him to her apartment. She looked cute in messy bun, yoga pants, and a baggy sweatshirt. "Hey Case." Derek greeted as he walked into her apartment. "You have a nice place." He commented as he looked around. "Thanks, you can make yourself at home. Do you want a drink?" She offered. "Yes please!" He replied, sitting down on her couch.

As she sat down and handed Derek his drink she looked nervous. "Is there something wrong Casey?" Derek asked, suddenly concerned. "I hope not." She replied, she took a deep breath and continued, "I was just wondering what was happening here. Like are we dating, is this open, or are we just a short casual fling. I was in a really bad relationship not too long ago and right now the only two things I'm interested in is either being in a serious and caring relationship or being single. I don't want just a fling or some open relationship and if that's what you want then I'm sorry because it won't be happening with me." Casey finished, looking at Derek nervously. "Casey, the first time I saw you, I instantly felt the need to get to know you. You were beautiful and I felt like you already knew me, and I just had to get to know you. As soon as we started talking, I knew I had hit the jackpot. I want to be with you in a serious relationship, and I would never be stupid enough to treat you bad like your ex did. Casey I think I'm in love with you." Derek finished looking at her genuinely, grabbing her small hands.

Derek then pulled Casey onto his lab and kissed her deeply in a way that erased her fears and instead awakened her heart to love again.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I don't own LWD

AN: !WARNING MATURE/TEEN ONE SHOT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!

**#15 First Time**

Casey imagined a lot of things as a little girl; high school, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her wedding, her husband, and when she got a little older, her first time. Casey's first kiss was a complete dud from a slobbery, loser with braces that ripped her lips, she was known as a klutzilla all through high school so that didn't exactly live up to her hopes however. She had some good boyfriends and some bad ones.

Now at twenty years old, Casey finally had a boyfriend that would take part in those other dreams as a little girl, and that boy's name was Derek Venturi. The night of Casey's first time, the couple was quarreling about something stupid. They were arguing as they entered the apartment that they both lived at.

"You make me so mad Derek!" Casey stated as she walked into the apartment trying to get away from Derek. "Casey we need to talk about this!" Derek argued trailing close behind her. "You embarrassed me at MY work function! Telling my boss all those embarrassing stories of me as a teenager! What is there to talk about!" "Case come on!" Derek pleaded. Casey was trying to get away from him, but Derek was too fast for her, he grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall to get her to listen to him. "Princess, I'm sorry! I love you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said apologetically. She then looked a little happier, but still upset. Derek then crashed his lips against hers, Casey quickly reciprocating the kiss.

The kiss heatened up and suddenly Derek picked her up by her legs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, both never breaking the kiss. Derek carried Casey into their bedroom where he sat down on their bed, still holding Casey. She broke the kiss and looked at Derek suggestively, and Derek immediately knew what Casey was insinuating. "Are you sure?" Derek asked Casey uncertainly. "Yes." She whispered, nodding her head.

Derek put on a condom, while Casey undressed until she was just in her lacy, matching black bra and panties. She looked at Derek nervously, and Derek in return smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows. He walked over to her slowly and started kissing her all over, starting at her mouth. He moved down her neck and when he reached her shoulder where her hair lay, he brushed it away with his hand and started gently pressing kisses to her shoulder and her collarbone. He sucked on her skin gently, and it made Casey feel tingly all over.

They then moved to the bed where they laid down. Derek rested on top of Casey, "Are you okay?" Derek asked cautiously, looking down at Casey. Casey smiled and replied, "Yeah I'm good." She then kissed him, her mouth open with her tongue darting around in Derek's mouth.

Derek was so slow and gentle for Casey, always making sure she was still comfortable and happy. Casey grabbed handfuls of Derek's hair and she moaned in pure delight for him.

"You're so beautiful." Derek cooed into Casey's ear as she kissed his neck softly. Casey brushed Derek's face with the back of her hand, and she gently nibbled on his ear.

Casey had never felt so alive until that moment, she felt connected to Derek in a whole new way. Derek's kisses, so tender, romantic, and raw left her feeling warm and tingly all over.

Casey's fantasies as a little girl were great, but could never compare to the real thing when she had Derek Venturi as her lover.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I don't own LWD

**#16 Personal Cheerleader**

There were six minutes left. Six minutes and the winners of the 2015 College Hockey Championships would be crowned. It was Queen's University versus Toronto University (AN: Don't own either of these colleges). Derek was on Queen's Team as a Center and he was really on fire today.

So far he had scored 7 goals for his team, and was the MVP of the Championships. The score was 10-10, a tie, and both teams were capable of winning. Derek wanted to win so badly, because of his competitive nature and also there were NHL Scouts in the audience and he wanted to impress them. He was so on edge that when a player on an opposing team skated past him with the puck, Derek let him slip past him, and he ended up scoring the goal.

Derek was devastated but still hopeful. All of the sudden he heard someone cheer from the stands. He looked up and saw his very cute girlfriend in the stands calling his name. She was wearing a University sweatshirt and a sign for him. "Go Derek! You got this Venturi!" She yelled happily. Derek, with that sudden confidence boost was ready to go. Now it wasn't just a win for him, it was a win for her.

Derek then surged to the puck and easily maneuvered around the other players and easily sailed the puck into the net, making the score still tied, but now at 11-11. Casey continued cheering her heart out for her boyfriend, this helped Derek's cocky personality and made him play harder, and he made a nice play to one of his teammates, who scored another goal. A moment later, the buzzer rang, signifying the end of the game.

The Queen's team all looked at each other shocked, they had just won the championships. The crowd cheered and the team all huddled together jumping up and down excitedly. The team was awarded a huge, shiny, gold trophy and they held it above their heads proudly.

Derek was awarded with the MVP medal, which he really earned in his excellent performance.

When the players exited the rink to the changing room, everyone was buzzing with excitement. Derek quickly got changed, desperate to see Casey.

As soon as he exited the changing room, Casey came running up to Derek and he picked her up. She gave him a big kiss on the lips before he put her down. "Congrats Derek! You and the team played so well, I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you babe, you know that your support means everything to me." He said, hugging her tightly.

"I really liked your sign and the fact that you're kind of my own personal cheerleader." He said with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey let's go out and celebrate, then maybe later you can cheer for me some more." He winked suggestively, and kissing her on the head.

The two then grabbed each other's hands and went out to celebrate with the rest of the hockey team.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I don't own LWD

**#17 Sushi**

Casey McDonald was excited for one of her first dates as a college student. A boy in her Literature class asked her out to dinner, and she was very excited. She decided on jeans, a red shirt, and a black cardigan. Derek was hanging out with some hockey friends and wouldn't be back at their apartment for a while.

Casey got dressed and waited on the couch in her living room where she was going to wait for John, her date, to arrive. John was supposed to be there at 8, currently it was 8:05 but Casey wasn't worried. Living with Derek, Edwin, and George all those years made Casey realize that boys aren't always the most punctual people.

By 8:30 Casey was a little annoyed, but also worried. She tried calling John multiple times but there was no answer. At 9, Casey gave up all hope, she went to change into some shorts and a sweatshirt. She then turned on the television, where her disappointment finally washed over her.

Derek came in the door at 9:30 and found Casey on the couch. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on the rack. "Hey how was your date? I thought you still would have been out." Derek said as he walked in. He sat down on the couch and then saw Casey's tear stained face. His tone immediately softened, "Case, what happened, what's wrong?" Casey sniffled and then replied, "He stood me up." She said looking down at her hands.

Derek's faced immediately hardened with anger. "What an asshole! How dare he stand you up." Casey then started crying again. Derek just tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. "Did you eat?" Derek asked quietly, and she shook her head. "I'm going to get you some food, and we can eat together okay?" She nodded her head in reply and he took off.

Twenty minutes later Derek walked back into the apartment with two boxes of food. He got two drinks and some silverware. He then handed Casey a box of sushi, her favorite food. As he handed her the food, Casey saw that his hands were all red and raw. "Derek what happened to your hands?" Casey asked, concerned. Derek chuckled to himself and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh I had a little run in with John from your lit class." He said uncertainly, not wanting to upset her.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes before she replied quietly, "Thanks Derek, for everything." The rest of the night the two enjoyed their sushi and watched movies together.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I don't own LWD

**#18 Candid Venturi Moment**

Derek Venturi was driving his car home when a group of boys caught his eye. As he drove closer, he saw that it was Edwin, and it looked like he was about to get beat up. Derek quickly parked his car and ran over to the boys, however he didn't make it in time before Edwin got punched. Derek came between the boys and Edwin and pushed the boys off. "Get off of him" Derek screamed at them, standing in front of Edwin. "Touch him again, and you'll seriously regret it." Derek growled at the boys, and they ran off.

Derek then turned to Derek and put his hand on Edwin's shoulder and Edwin quickly shrugged his hand off. Derek looked at Edwin with a perplexed expression and Edwin replied, "What the hell did you do that for?! Those guys are gonna hate me and kill me some other time! You don't need to protect me, I can do that myself". Edwin then took off home, leaving Derek very confused.

When Derek arrived home, Edwin was not in sight, so Derek decided to leave him alone to give him some time to cool off. He went upstairs and entered Marti's room to say hello. He saw her on the floor struggling to do some homework, so he sat down beside her. "Hey Smarti need some help on your homework?" He asked. "No! I only want Edwin's help! Now get out!" She screamed at Derek.

Later that night Derek went to Casey's room and found her finishing up packing some of her furniture for college. Derek laid down on her bed and made herself comfortable. "Are you excited to leave for Queens in a few days?" Casey asked, laying down next to him. "Yeah." Derek replied absently. Casey nudged him in the arm, "Hey what's up?" Casey asked softy, looking up at him. Derek sighed and ran a finger though his hair, "I don't know, I mean yeah I'm so excited for college and being with you. But I don't know Edwin was being so weird today. He was about to get beat up, I defended him and then he snapped at me. Then I asked Marti if she wanted homework help and she yelled at me and said she only wanted Edwin" Casey sat in silence a moment then replied, "That's so funny, I wonder why that is. Maybe you should talk to them." She suggested. "Yeah maybe I will." Derek replied kissing her forehead.

The next morning, when Derek was pouring some cereal, he decide to ask for George's advice on the situation. "Derek I think Edwin and Marti are upset about you leaving for college, and they're trying to get used to life without you." George replied. "Derek smiled and sighed, "But I'm just going to college! They still are going to see me!" Derek replied, exasperated. "Yeah but you will be living away from them. I understand but I think maybe you should take them out and talk to them." George said calmly. Derek then decided to take George's advice and decided to take them out for dinner that night.

That night, Derek took Edwin and Marti out for pizza. The three sat in awkward silence for a while. Finally Derek couldn't take it anymore so he coughed and started, "So what's going on with you two?" he asked bluntly. Edwin and Marti looked at each other , but remained silent. "C'mon guys, we are not leaving until you talk to me," Derek urged.

Suddenly Marti blurted out, "We are going to miss you Smerek!" She then pouted and looked down. Derek then turned to Derek expectedly. Edwin took a breath, then started, "We are just so sad that you are leaving. Yeah we're pumped that you got into an amazing University like Queen's and it's great that you'll be with Casey, but it's going to be so weird not seeing you everyday. I guess we were just trying to get used to the feeling of no Derek." Edwin finished, he too looking down at his hand.

Derek was stunned, he didn't know how much the two were affected by him. He was actually touched. He then replied, "Hey guys, you aren't going to be without me. I'm going to University, not to Mars. I'm going to come home for long weekends and vacations, you'll visit me, and we can talk and skype as much as you two want. But no more freezing me out, okay?" Derek asked looking from Marti to Edwin. "Okay." The two agreed simultaneously.

Derek then stood up and grabbed the two into a big, rare hug. "I love you guys." He whispered into their ears, and hugging them tighter.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I don't own LWD

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

Enjoy!

**#18 Father Daughter Dance**

"Yes Derek." Casey McDonald-Venturi told her husband sternly. Derek replied, equally stern, "No Casey. Look I know that you and Violet love dresses and girly things. I also know that you are princess, _my_ Princesses, but that doesn't mean I have to be a princess too. I am not wearing a hot pink tie!" He finished, crossing his arms firmly. Casey sighed, "Fine, Violet was right all along, I should have listened to her. I just knew how badly she wanted it." Casey mumbled, mostly to herself. However this got Derek's interest, "What was Violet right about? What did she badly want?" Casey tried to keep a straight face as she told Derek, "Violet knew you would never agree to the hot pink tie, she just really wanted her dress to match your tied." Derek groaned outwardly, ran his fingers through his chestnut locks, and sighed, "Fine, fine, you got me. I'll wear the stupid tie if it will make her happy." Casey's face lit up, she knew that she had gotten him, "Great!" she replied happily.

The next night Casey was curling her daughter Violet's hair into small, multiple waves. She then pulled part of her hair into a waterfall braid, and left the rest down, curled. "Are you excited for tonight?" Casey asked her daughter as put the finishing touches on her hair. Violet's face stretched into a huge grin as she replied excitedly, "Yes! It's going to be awesome!" Casey smiled, looking at her beautiful daughter.

A half hour later, Violet was all dressed and ready to go. Her dress was a knee length, hot pink dress, with a tu-tu style bottom and a halter top. "You look so beautiful my purple crayon." Casey said affectionately, starting to tear up a bit. "Mom don't cry." Violet said. walking to her mother, squeezing her hand lovingly. "I'm not. It's just that you are growing up so fast." Casey replied. "Now let's go down so your Dad can see you, and you two can head off."

Derek was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, when he finally heard Violet and Casey heading down the stairs. He turned around and was stunned by his gorgeous daughter, "Wow sweetheart you look beautiful! You are definitely a Venturi!" Derek replied smugly. Casey rolled her eyes good naturedly and chuckled softly. "Thanks Dad." Violet replied, taking Derek's hand as she took the last step. The two were heading out the door when Casey quickly grabbed Derek's arm. "I want to get a picture of the two of you first! You both look so great!" She said, pulling them back in.

After a few picture, Derek and Violet were ready to go. Derek kissed his wife on the lips and they said their goodbyes.

When Derek and Violet arrived at the school gym, the place was already packed. The gym was covered in decorations, and on the walls were picture of the students with their parents, and a quote from the students about what they loved about the parent present. Derek didn't have much time to look at the wall, because Violet immediately dragged him on to the dance floor. The music was mostly very pop and upbeat, the two were having a blast, as Violet had inherited Casey's dance skills, and Derek had his "Crazy Legs" skills. When a slow song came on, Derek took Violet's soft, tiny hands into his big, rough paws. She climbed onto his feet and he danced her around, it was a very sweet and tender moment, that although Derek would never admit, was one of his favorite memories as a parent.

When Violet went to dance with her friends, Derek talked jovially with the other Dads, and eventually Derek finally made his way over to the wall. After a few minutes, Derek finally found their picture. It was a picture of him and Violet at a hockey game that the three of them had attended the year before. As if the picture was sweet enough, Violet's quote about Derek was even sweeter. Violet's quote read, "My parents are my favorite people in the entire world. My Dad is the best man in the world. He is funny, always playing jokes on my Mom, Uncle, Aunts, and Grandparents. He is kind, he likes to pretend he is tough, but in reality no one has a kinder soul than him (well besides my Mom). My Dad is so romantic to my Mom, they look like soul mates that you would find in fairy tales. The best part of my Dad is that I get to have him because he's _my_ dad."

Derek's face broke out into a huge grin, and he swore he could feel his heart melt into a puddle of happiness. He knew he was the luckiest husband father, and guy in the world.

His thoughts were suddenly broken, by Violet pulling on his hand, dragging him to the floor for one last dance.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I don't own LWD

**#20 Poker**

When Derek and Casey got married they made a pact to go on a vacation together once a year together. This pact was very important because both of them had very busy careers that often left them on different schedules.

This year it was Derek's turn to pick the place and he chose to take them to Las Vegas. When the two arrived in Las Vegas they were greeted by an overwhelming surge of people and extreme heat. It was a sweltering 108 degrees with strong humidity. Casey had studied the weather and everything about Las Vegas like the keener she was and made Derek and her come prepared. Both of them were wearing shorts and t-shirts, and had plenty of summer appropriate clothing.

When Derek and Casey arrived at the hotel, both of them wanted different things. Casey wanted to go to the pool while Derek wanted to go to the casinos. "Derek the point of these vacations is that we are together." Casey said pointedly. "Ok, then come to the casinos with me." Derek said with a smirk. Casey sighed, "Fine! Go to the casino, I'm going swimming. Can we at least meet for dinner?" "Sure honey, we can meet back here at 6. Okay?" Derek asked. "Sounds good." Casey replied with a smile. Derek kissed her cheek and headed out the door, and Casey went to get changed.

Casey went down to the pool in a red, one piece with cutouts in the sides. She was a little disappointed that Derek wouldn't see her new bathing suit, but she was excited to cool off.

The pool was incredible; it was large and had a huge fountain that created a waterfall into the pool. Casey quickly dipped into the pool and floated around, she went around the fountain and floated around for a while. One of the pool waitresses came over and she ordered a pina colada. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder. "Excuse me I'm married," she started to say as she turned around. When she turned around, she came face to face with Derek. "Well your husband is a lucky man." Derek replied with a smirk. "Derek! What are you doing here?" Casey asked with surprise and complete delight on her face." "You were right, this vacation is about us together. I just wanted to be with you. Plus you look way too hot in that bathing suit, and I needed to make sure everyone knew that you were taken." He finished. Casey smirked, "Were you jealous?" Derek blushed, and Casey finished, "You have nothing to be jealous about, I am yours, you are mine and nothing makes me happier." She replied, squeezing his face with her fingers and kissing him on the lips.

That night, both of them got all dressed up for a nice dinner, Casey in a black, quarter sleeve , lacy dress, and Derek in a suit and tie. The diner was delicious and the two had a great time. On the way back to the hotel from the restaurant, they passed a casino. Casey tugged on Derek's sleeve, "Let's go in." She said softly. Derek raised his eyebrows at her, "Yeah?" He asked with a smirk. Casey bit her lip and nodded at him.

When they entered the casino, they were surrounded by a whole environment completely foreign to them. There were seas of people, laughing, cheering, sighing. There was the sounds of slot machines, rolling dice, spinning wheels, tellers, the smell of cigarette smoke filled the air.

As soon as Derek saw the Poker tables, his eyes lit up. He looked at Casey and then pulled them to one of the tables. Derek sat right down and immediately started getting into the game, Derek had always been great at poker.

After a while of playing Derek was still doing great. Casey was fascinated watching him play. His poker face, his intense stare, his game strategies, and the fact that Casey knew he was doing good by the slightest quiver in Derek's lip. Casey had no idea what was happening because she didn't understand poker what so ever, but she thought that Derek was doing well.

Eventually a crowd started surrounding their poker table. Casey was getting more confused yet intrigued. "That's it!" The teller said cleaning up the cards, and handing Derek many chips. Derek walked away with a smirk, and Casey trailing close behind.

"Derek what happened? Derek what happened? Tell me!" Casey begged tugging on her arm. "Relax Space Case, I'll tell you, but not here." He replied pulling her into a deserted hallway. "Ok tell me now!" Casey demanded. "Casey we just one 1 million dollars!" Derek exclaimed with a huge smile. Casey was stunned, "What?! Are you kidding me! That's amazing!" She squealed, pulling him into a big hug.

The pair collected their winnings, and flew home, waiting to save their money for next years vacation.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I don't LWD

**AN: Slightly M, but nothing too bad**

**#21 Fifty Shades of Casey**

Casey was not one to have dirty secrets, but yet she had one. A guilty pleasure that was dirty and she would die if Derek found out. Casey McDonald was addicted to the _Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy_ (Don't own Fifty Shades of Grey). Sure it was completely different to what most people would expect Casey to read, but yet, Casey was in love with them.

Those books made her imagination run wild, and her fantasies spread wider than she could have ever imagined. She read anything to do with the Trilogy, books, fanfiction, articles, the works. She even bought tickets for the movie months in advance, and was planning to see it with Emily. Although she loved these books, she wouldn't share this love to a certain boyfriend of hers. Whenever she was reading something having to do with the trilogy and he came around, she closed the book and hid it wherever she could.

One night, she was in the middle of rereading one of the books when all of the sudden she heard footsteps behind her. She jumped and scrambled to hide the book. Derek stood over the couch, and Casey looked up and he reached down and pecked her on the lips. "Hey Der, how was your day?" Casey asked, trying to cover the book. "It was fine, lots of meetings." He plopped down right beside her and stretched out all over Casey and the couch. Casey squirmed, trying to cover the book. "You okay?" Derek asked looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Fine, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight babe," Casey said wrapping the book up in her blanket, and scurrying off to bed. Derek scratched his head and shrugged, usual Space-Case.

The next day Casey continued reading her book while cooking breakfast. She assumed there would be no worry of Derek popping up again since it was only 9 A.M. Casey was getting completely absorbed into her book when she smelled a burning food. She quickly realized her toast was burnt and the fire alarm went off. Derek came running into the kitchen and she quickly tossed her book into the cabinet. "What happened?" Derek asked tiredly. "Oh nothing just burnt my toast." Casey replied fanning the fire alarm with a dish rag. "Casey messing something up? What's going on with you?" Derek asked walking over to her. "Nothing, just getting caught up in a daze. It's early, why don't you go back to bed." Casey said. "I'm already up, besides if I go to work early then I can come home to early to you." Derek said suggestively, walking over and kissing her neck, and moving up to her face. "Oh Christan"(Don't own fifty shades or characters) Casey moaned so quietly Derek wasn't sure he heard her right. "What?" Derek asked breaking away from his kisses but still holding her. Casey blushed then whitened, "Nothing, you should take a shower before work, I have to go get dressed and go to work." Casey said quickly, swerving around him.

"Are you serious? That's hilarious Case." Emily said, chuckling at Casey's story of her name-slip. "No it's really not." Casey said seriously, putting scattered books on their correct bookshelf. Casey owned her own bookstore and sold many different books, which included Casey's guilty pleasure. "C'mon Case what is the big deal? Why do you hide the books from him?" Casey shot Emily a look and Emily replied, "Okay, you're right it is Derek he would never let you live it down."

That night Casey was talking to Emily on the phone about the books again. "Did you get to that chapter yet?" Emily asked enthusiastically. Casey replied, "Yes I have it was amazing, he is so sweet and romantic, and erotic." At that moment Casey heard the front door shut. "Em, gotta go, Derek's home." Casey clicked End Call, and turned to face Derek. "Hey who were you talking to?" Derek asked. "Just Emily." Casey replied. "Nice. So earier.. in the kitchen. When I was kissing you, I could have swore you said another guys name? Christan?." Derek asked her seriously. Casey was completely caught off guard and didn't know how to respond. "W-what?" Casey stuttered. "You heard me." He said crossing his arms. "Why would I say another guy's name? I'm dating you." Casey said, kissing his cheek. "Good, because your mine, and if another guy was trying to get you I'd have to teach him a lesson." Derek said almost jealously.

The next night Casey came home to a quiet place. She knew Derek was home because of his junk strewn all over the floor. "Derek?" Casey called. She walked into the living room and he wasn't there, she shrugged, and headed to the bedroom to put her stuff away and change into comfortable clothes. When she opened their bedroom door, she found Derek sitting on their bed, back towards her. When he turned around she realized that Derek had found the books. "Derek, what are you doing?" Casey asked slowly, panicking on the inside. "Oh nothing just reading a good book." Derek replied smugly with a smirk. "We've been dating for five years, and I thought I knew everything about you, but I guess not. Who knew that my keener girlfriend had an erotic, kinky side?" Casey blanched, "DER-EK! That was supposed to be private, you weren't supposed to find those!" She exclaimed. Derek just laughed and shook his head. "I'm just glad to know why you've been so jumpy and that Christan is a character, not a real man." Casey put her hands on her face to cover herself blushing. Derek walked over and took her hands off her face, "Don't be embarrassed. I know I tease you all the time, and I am not usually gushy but I want you to tell me these things, I want to know your likes, guilty pleasures, desires, and fantasies. I love you Casey." Casey pulled his head towards her and gave him a big kiss. Derek then picked her up and carried her to the bed, "Now that I know what you really like, I can be of service for you, allow me to be your real life Christan Grey." (Don't own again).

And with that Derek gave Casey a night that she had only dreamed possible in her guilty pleasures.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I don't own LWD

**!Some Language!**

**#22 Secret**

Secret. That's what Casey and Derek agreed on, together. Surprisingly this arrangement was Casey's idea originally. She just wanted to finish high school calmly, she wanted to get everything set for college and didn't want any distractions at school. This secret also gave Casey and Derek a chance to see what was really going on between the two. Derek and Casey were dating, but it was a secret to the outside world. Sure their family knew, but that was it, to their friends and classmates they were only step-siblings. At University, where they were going together was where they planned to officially go public, though they planned to tell their friends at graduation.

Usually things were fine, they would act normally at school, but then at home and on dates they would act as the couple they were. They would kiss constantly, cuddle, though Derek would never admit it, and it was great. Sure at school there were times Casey wished Derek and her could act like a couple at school, but she knew their arrangement was better.

Derek was never one for PDA so he was pretty happy being with Casey but not having to do the mushy stuff in person. There were sometimes when he overheard a guy or two talking about how good Casey looked, or he saw a guy innocently flirting with Casey where he wanted to rush over and claim her, but overall Derek was satisfied at the moment.

"Case c'mon!" Derek begged Casey one Friday night. "No, Derek." Casey said firmly crossing her arms. "I don't want to go to some high school party where everyone is going to get wasted. I have better things to do with my time." Derek replied, "Like what? Re-organize your stuff for the tenth time? Case, finals are over, you're accepted to University, and most of all, it's Friday. Emily will be there! Come to the party and have some fun." Derek said walking over slowly to Casey, pressing kisses along her neck, causing Casey to feel tingles down her back. Casey giggled and replied, Fine, fine I surrender. I'll go." Derek's face lit up and grew to a smirk. "Good, now get ready. We're leaving in 10." Derek said, smacking her on the butt and heading out of her room.

Ten minutes later Casey trotted downstairs in jean shorts, a red flowing tank top, and her hair braided to the side. "Let's go Space-Case! I wanna get there before all the good booze is gone." George, who was sitting on the couch reading the paper, turned to Derek with hawk eyes, "DEREK!" George yelled sternly. "Kidding!" Derek replied, taking Casey's hand and pulling her out of the house.

The party was already crowded to the max when the two arrived. Derek was at complete ease, while Casey was already regretting ever agreeing to come. "Aww c'mon, Case, at least try to have fun." Casey rolled her eyes and followed behind him. Pretty much right away Emily spotted Casey and came right over, "Casey! You're here! I'm so surprised!" "Yeah I figure, I'm only in high school once, might as well experience everything once." Casey said uncomfortably. "You're coming to Seth Ritoli's party tomorrow too though right?" Emily asked excitedly. "Uhh I don't know Em. Parties really aren't my thing," Casey replied. "Come on, you have to!" Emily begged, pulling on her arm. "I'll think about it!" Emily promised. "That's good enough for me!" Emily replied, satisfied.

Emily and Casey hung out the whole time, and actually had some fun. Casey didn't see Derek until like 10 P.M., and when she finally saw him, she was not too thrilled. Amy Peterson was drunkenly draped on him. She was looking at him seductively and looked ready to pounce him at any moment. Derek looked uncomfortable but wasn't really pushing her away. Next thing she knew, Amy grabbed Derek's face and kissed him. Amy then kissed him again, and stood up to get another drink. Casey was furious, she took Emily's arm and announced, "We should go, and I'm sleeping over." "Sounds good." As they walked out, the two passed Derek, and Casey couldn't even bring herself to look at him. "Case," She could hear him whisper as she passed, but she ignored it and kept on going, Derek ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, knowing he just got himself into a sticky situation.

"Case, is something wrong?" Emily asked, as she pulled extra blankets out of the closet. "No, nothing at all. You know what, I think I will go to that party tomorrow." Casey replied ruefully. "Great!" Emily squealed. Casey's phone kept buzzing, but she decided she didn't want to talk to him. She decided she would let him feel bad.

The next morning Casey woke up to dozens of text messages and voicemails from Derek. She rolled her eyes and shoved her phone in her bag, and stood up. Emily woke up shortly after her and rolled up off of her bed. "I'm gonna head back to my house to get some clothes, can I spend the day here?" Casey asked. "Yeah sure!" Emily replied, stretching.

Casey walked into the house quickly, knowing Derek was out at hockey practice. She wasn't ready to see him, so she grabbed her clothes for the party and changed into new clothes for the day. She then headed back over to Emily's where she would spend the day avoiding a certain boyfriend of hers.

**On the Other Side of Town**

"Hey D, are you alright?" Sam asked as he plopped down on the bench right behind Derek's locker in the locker room. "Yeah, I'm absolutely fantastic." Derek said faking enthusiasm, shoving his hockey pads in his locker. "You sure? You didn't seem to really be here at practice, your mind seemed to be elsewhere." Sam said, pulling off his skates. "I'm fucking great Sam! Now quit asking me!" Derek yelled, frustrated. Sam raised his hands in surrender and replied, "Okay man, just checking. You going to Seth's tonight?" Derek sighed, "I don't know." Sam looked up at Derek surprised, "I don't know? Dude this is Seth's party, you know how awesome those are! Like everyone is going! Emily just texted me and said even Casey is going." Derek turned to Sam quickly, and was surprised, he thought Casey would have been sick with parties from what happened last night. "Count me in." Derek replied. Sam smirked and stood up, "Great, see you tonight D!" Sam replied, slapping Derek on the back before leaving.

When Derek arrived home, he was determined to clear things up with Casey. When he got in the house, he found Lizzie and Nora on the couch watching some romantic comedy. "Hey, is Casey home?" Derek asked nervously. "No, she's at Emily's." Nora replied simply, not taking her eye off the television. Derek groaned, knowing he would have to wait until the party to talk to her.

**A Few Hours Later**

"This party is going to be so fun!" Emily gushed as her and Casey walked into Seth's house. "Yeah." Casey said half-heartedly. Casey really was in know mood to party, but she was too mad at Derek and this seemed like her best option. After a few minutes of being miserable, Casey decided to try a drink, or two, or three.

A half hour later, Derek arrived, and right away he began looking for Casey. He soon found her with a red plastic cup in her hand, he headed right over to talk to her. "Case?" He said nervously. She whipped around to face him clumsily, and her face narrowed. "Oh look it's Derek, my favorite Cheater!" She said angrily. "Casey, I didn't cheat on you! She was drunk, grabbed me, and kissed me, before I could push her away! You know I would never cheat on you or do anything to hurt you!" He exclaimed, reaching over to touch her cheek, when Casey slapped his hand away. "NO! Derek you could have let her know to back off earlier, do you know what you even talking to her did to me? It made me jealous! You talking to that beautiful blonde, popular girl, made me jealous! Is that what you wanted me to say!" She replied, hiccupped then continued, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to party!" She finished tipsily, walking away drunkenly. He went to follow her, but was cut off by a surge of people, one of them being Sam. "Hey man you're just in time for shots!" Sam yelled over the loud noise of the party. "I don't know, I-'' Derek was cut off by Sam, "C'mom man, let's party!" He exclaimed, pulling Derek into the shot circle.

On the other side of the party, a drunk Casey was dancing hard on the floor with Emily. She had drank several more drinks and was now quite drunk. She was waving her hands in the air, and shaking her butt when she felt someone's hot breath on her neck. She turned around to find Seth Ritoli behind her, smiling wide with amusement. "Hi." He said confidently. Casey hiccupped, part nervous and part drunk, "H-hi." she stammered back. "You look cute dancing around, do you want to dance?" He asked. Casey turned back to Emily who was nodding her head hard in approval, so Casey turned around and replied, "Sure." Seth's blue eyes twinkled with delight, and he took her hand.

The two danced innocently at first, twirling around, spinning, and laughing. At one point Seth inched closer to Casey and grabbed her butt while they danced closely. Casey was drunk, and she weakly tried to shrug him off but it turned to be a fruitless effort.

Derek finally escaped the shot circle, and as soon his eyes looked on the dance floor he saw Seth groping Casey. He was furious. He saw Casey's look of discomfort, but he also saw Seth's hungry look. He then grabbed her hardly and bashed his lips onto hers, all while still grabbing her. "Stop Seth please." Derek could hear Casey plead, but Seth just ignored her. Derek walked up to the two, grabbed Seth's shoulders and shoved him away from Casey. "I think she said to stop." Derek stated angrily. "Fuck off Venturi!" Seth growled back and Derek, trying to swerve around back to Casey. "Hey dipshit, did you just hear me? She wants you to stop so leave her alone!" Derek replied, straightening up. "Whose, gonna make me?" Seth challenged. "I am." Derek replied, shoving Seth hard. Seth then shoved Derek, and Derek lunged at Seth, punching his face multiple times.

At this time, a crowd had gathered, then Sam and Ralph broke apart the two. "D, what was that about?" Sam asked, stunned. "He was groping my girlfriend!" Derek told angrily, then instantly covering his mouth, realizing what he just said. Everyone's mouth dropped in shock. "Ok everyone close your mouths. I know half of you expected this at some point, so yes Casey is my girlfriend okay? She is taken, and any guy that is hitting on her has me to answer too. I love her, and I only want her." Derek replied. Casey, at this point, slighlty sobered up from the past few moments was stunned. "You love me?" She asked quietly. Derek turned around to face her, and walked slowly to her, grabbing her hands. "Yeah I do. I love you Case." He said quietly. "I love you too. I'm sorry I was so jealous." "I think I know how you can make it up to me." Derek said with a smirk. Casey smiled, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss, while the rest of the party gushed over the newest, cutest couple.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I don't own LWD

**#23 Something Blue**

It was weeks away from the wedding. The flowers were all set, the venue was reserved, everyone RSVP'd, Casey's dress was set, everything was perfect for Casey's checklist except one thing. Casey's Grandmother gave Casey this beautiful hairclip that she wore on her wedding dress back in the fifties and this was her borrowed, Casey's dress was her new, now all that was missing was something blue.

Casey, being the perfectionist and romantic girl, she was dying to get something blue. She searched and searched but was stumped for something blue that would fit in with her look.

One day Derek came over to her apartment unexpectedly. "Hey Derek, I thought you were hanging out with the boys today." Casey said as she let Derek in the door. "I am, but first I had to see you." Derek said, kissing her on the cheek. "I have a present for you he said, with a bag behind his back. Casey's face lit up excitedly, "Derek, you didn't have to." "Well I wanted to, because you deserve it." He took Casey's hand and pulled her to the couch.

"Ok, what is it?" Casey squealed, and bounced like a child. Derek chuckled and shook his head, "Woah woah woah, you think it's that easy?" he asked with a smirk. Casey jutted her bottom lip over her top and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Derek shook his head mischeviously. "Fine, close your eyes." Casey said softly. When Derek closed his eyes, Casey leaned over and licked his cheek. Derek's eyes popped open, and a devious look came to his face. "Is that how we are playing it?" He said leaning over to Casey licking her face, then tickling her until she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" She said laughing. Derek's face settled down, he finally handed her the bag. Casey looked at Derek expectantly, but Derek just nodded. She opened the bag to find a small jewelry box. Casey opened that box to find a necklace, she lifted the necklace to find a small middle pendant, with her birthstone, blue topaz, in the middle of it. It was something Casey's something blue.

Casey looked up at Derek, excitedly, Derek shrugged, "Something blue." he said simply.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I don't own LWD

**Note: In this one-shot Derek and Casey are not step-siblings, only best friends.**

**#24 Type**

Derek and Casey had been best friends as long as they could remember. They grew up together, with their houses being right next to each other, and being the same age. They knew each others secrets, likes, dislikes, fears, and dreams. They shared countless stories and experiences together.

As Casey and Derek grew up, their bond only grew stronger. Then when their senior year of high school rolled around, they were delighted to find out that they had been accepted to the same university, and both planned to go there.

One night while at a bar in the university area, Casey and Derek went out for some drinks. By 9 P.M both were a little tipsy, but were having a great time. They were laughing and talking about the old days. Out of the blue Derek asked, "Do you think that if we hadn't grown up together and been best friends, that if we met like in high school or here at university that you would date me or at least be attracted to me?" Casey was caught off guard, but replied "No." and she giggled because she was so drunk. Derek had been less drunk then Casey, and sobered up even more by Casey's answer. He was a little offended and asked Casey, "Why?" Casey just giggled and replied drunkly, " I don't know, you're just not my type." She finished the last of her drink and hopped off the barstool. "I'm gonna go back to my dorm to sleep." Derek too hopped off of his stool, "You can't go alone, I'll walk you back." Derek and Casey walked home in silence, it was a cool evening, so Derek put his zip up sweatshirt on Casey's shoulders.

When they arrived back at her dorm, Casey flopped right on her bed and instantly fell asleep. Derek pulled off her shoes, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead goodnight. He then closed the door and headed back to his dorm. As he walked, Casey's words haunted him. _He wasn't her type? What did that mean? What is her type?_ he thought, a little bummed out about the whole thing. Okay Derek was in love with Casey, and he had been ever since Sophomore year of high school. He could remember the day he realized that he loved her. It was a Friday night in April, Casey had gotten asked out on a date by some bonehead in her gym class. She was so excited, and got all dressed up in this red, sun dress with her hair curled. At around 9 P.M Casey went to his house and knocked on his door. Derek opened the door to find a crying Casey, whimpering that she had been stood up. Casey hugged her, and invited her in where they had an old movie marathon all night long. Derek felt jealous and rage towards the boy and started thinking about how Casey should really be treated, and he realized that he was the one who wanted to treat her special. Ever since that night, Derek Venturi had been completely in love with Casey McDonald.

The next morning Derek headed out for an early morning run as usual. He liked to stay in constant shape, especially during hockey season.

On the other side of campus, Casey woke up with a bad hangover. Her head was pounding, and everything seemed too bright. She got up and realized she had Derek's sweatshirt on, she smelled it and could smell his cologne on it.

It was a Saturday morning, and she had no classes or work today, so she got up, put on sweatpants, uggs (don't own), Derek's sweatshirt, threw her hair up in a messy bun, and headed down to a café on campus. She ordered a hot chocolate and bagel, then found a seat to sit at. A few minutes later, Derek jogged in, covered with sweat from his morning run. He ordered a muffin, and Casey waved him over. "Hey how you feelin'?" Derek asked with a smirk as he sat down. Casey blushed and looked down, "Ughh," she grunted. Derek chuckled and shook his head.

Later that night Casey was at the bookstore trying to find a new book to read, when someone behind her cleared their throat loudly. She turned around to find a boy, named Colin, from her Literature class standing behind her. "Anything good?" Colin asked, looking at the book in Casey's hand. "Just looking for something new to read." Casey replied with a smile. Colin nodded his head understandingly. "I love that book, maybe we could talk about it sometime." Colin said to Casey. She was taken aback, no one had asked her out in a long time. "Y-yeah, that sounds great." She stammered back. Colin smiled, "It's a date then. Tonight, 8 o'clock? We could see that new independent movie." Casey nodded in approval, and said goodbye to him for the time. What Casey nor Colin knew was that Derek had seen the whole thing, and he was heartbroken.

He decided that to win Casey's heart, he would have to be her type.

On Saturday Casey headed back to her dorm after her date with Colin, he was nice and all, but Casey definitely did not want to see him again. He was a little conceited, but mostly very boring. He was nothing like Derek, who was fun, kind, and excited. She knew he would never go for a girl like her, so at the bar he told her that he wasn't her type. If she couldn't have him romantically, she at least wanted him as a friend. She decided that to get over him, she had to see people opposite of Derek.

Monday came quickly, and she had her first class of the day with Derek. She was meeting up with him at the café so that they could walk to class together. She got to the café before Derek, and when he finally arrived, she almost didn't recognize him. Derek had his hair slicked back with lots of gel, had on khakis and an itchy looking sweater on. "Derek? What are you wearing?" Casey asked with a giggle of disbelief. "Hello, Ms. McDonald. I'm just wearing sensible clothes." He said seriously. "Okay.." Casey said unsure of what was going on with Derek.

The rest of the day was just like the morning, Derek was acting very peculiar, and Casey wasn't sure why. She missed her best friends, and was determined to get to the bottom of it. That night, Casey walked to Derek's dorm and knocked on his door. Derek opened the door and his eyes lit up. "Casey, what a pleasant surprise this evening. I was just getting some good studying in." He said in a monotonous tone. "Derek, what is going on with you?" Casey asked. Derek looked stunned, "What do you mean?" "This! What is this?" She asked pointing at his whole look. "This is not you. What have you done with my best friend?" Casey asked frantically. "This is me, Derek" He added, "At least it's the Derek that is your type." he mumbled so quietly, Casey wasn't sure she heard him right. "What?" She asked. "I said this is the Derek that is your type! Like Colin." He said bitterly. Casey looked at him, then burst out laughing. "What's so funny ?" He grumbled. "Colin is not my type at all! Why would you think that?" She asked. "Well you said I wasn't your type, and I knew you went on a date with him, so I put two and two together, and I thought this is what you wanted." Casey's face softened, and she walked closer to Derek. "No, that date was horrible. I went out with him because you are my type, and I knew I could never have you and I wanted to get over you." "Wait, I _am_ your type? You like me?" He asked quietly. She nodded slowly, and Derek pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke away, he whispered, "You have been my type since sophomore year."

From then on, they had each other, and they knew that their only types were each other.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I don't own LWD

**#25 Ring**

Casey was busily working away in her office when suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" She called, and her assistant Dianne walked in. "There is a visitor here to see you." She said. "Bring them in." Casey replied, and Dianne waved the visitor in, and Edwin entered her office. "Edwin!" Casey squealed in delight, getting up, and running to hug him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as they broke away from each other. "I need your help. I want an expert's advice in finding the perfect ring for Lizzie." He said simply with a straight face. Immediately Casey's face lit up, and she started squealing and jumping up and down. "Edwin! This is so exciting! Of course I will help you! Let's go," She replied grabbing her coat and bag off its hook.

As they walked out of Casey's office, she called to Dianne, "I'm out for the rest of the day Di, have a good day!" The two quickly left the office building, and Casey was talking a mile a minute, asking Edwin questions in rapid fire mode. "Casey!" Edwin exclaimed. She stopped talking, and her face settled down, "Sorry I'm just excited. My baby sister is getting proposed to!" She exclaimed happily, while Edwin just blushed.

Edwin was completely lost as to where to even start looking, so Casey was pretty much the leader in their mission. She brought him all over to countless jewelers, and neither of them could find a ring worthy of Lizzie. The two decided to take a break for some lunch to recharge before going back out to look. As they sat down at Casey's favorite pub and restaurant, Casey decided that it would be easier to know what Edwin was looking for if she knew what his proposal plan was. Well I was thinking of proposing at Falls Beach, where I first told Lizzie that I loved her." Edwin said sheepishly. "Aww that's so romantic, who knew that you could be romantic like that." Casey gushed, "Only for her." Edwin mumbled. "Ed, you are too cute, you remind me of my own Venturi." She replied, twiddling her wedding ring around.

The two finished their lunch, and Casey dragged him to a jewelers that she believed would be perfect for Edwin and Lizzie.

After a few minutes of searching Casey found _**it**_. She called Edwin over to look at it, and when he saw it, he was in awe, and was speechless, a rare thing for Edwin. "Well what do you think?" Casey asked him. "Its perfect." Edwin whispered, not even taking his eyes off the ring.

Edwin paid for the ring and the two headed out of the jewelers. By that time it was 4, and it was both time for them to head to their homes. "Thank you Edwin for letting me help and be a part of this." Casey told him. Edwin looked at Casey sincerely, "No thank you, I couldn't have done it without you." The two hugged, and headed their separate directions. Before either got too far, Casey called out, "Call me and let me know how it goes!" and Edwin replied, "Will do!"

**A Week Later….**

Casey was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner with Derek while he and her chatted about their days. All of the sudden Casey's phone rang and it was Edwin. She answered quickly, "Well?.." She asked expectantly. "Casey, you are on speaker phone." Edwin said seriously. "Derek's here too, so I will put you on speaker phone here too." Casey replied. "Okay we are both listening." Casey said. "Well, Lizzie and I have news," Edwin said slowly, before Lizzie replied, "EDWIN PROPOSED! WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Derek and Casey looked at each other excitedly. "Congratulations! We are so happy for you!" The couples talked for a while about the news before saying goodnight and hanging up.

Later that evening, as she was getting ready for bed, Casey's phone buzzed, and she received a text from Edwin that read 'Thanks for everything, couldn't have done it without you! "

Casey smiled to herself, happy knowing that she could help make her sister the happiest she's ever been.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I don't own LWD or Queen's University/their team

**#26 Heart Stopping Moment**

Ten minutes left. There were only ten minutes left in the game, but it still happened. Casey was sitting in the stands as usual, watching her boyfriend completely killing it out on the ice. Queen's (don't own the college obviously) team was on fire tonight, especially thanks to Derek who had score 10 out of the 15 goals they had so far. However the opposing team was pretty good, though nobody could touch Derek tonight, or so Casey thought.

There were ten minutes left in the game, and Derek currently had the puck. All the Queen's fans were cheering, especially Casey who was screaming her head off like crazy. All of the sudden, an offense man, came up behind Derek and slammed him hard into the boards. Derek collapsed to the ground, and the whole rink went silent, as everyone had her the crunching of Derek's body against the hard sides of the rink. _Get up Derek, get up! _Casey thought, as she started to get worried. She ran down the steps to the rink, and all of Derek's teammates and coaches ran over to him. "Someone call the EMT!" One of the coaches called, and the referee went to call them.

By the time Casey reached the rink, the EMTs were running on the ice over to Derek's limp body. Casey was ready to run on the rink too, when Sam caught her and held her. "Casey, it's going to be okay, just let them get him on the stretcher." Sam said, trying to calm her although, he was obviously freaked out himself. They rolled the stretched past Casey, and she just broke down and started crying. "Derek! she sobbed, running to catch up with them. She explained her relation to Derek, and they allowed her into the ambulance with him, and she then called the family.

When they arrived at the hospital, they quickly wheeled him to the Intensive Care Unit. "Ma'am you're going to have to wait out her for now." One of the EMTs informed her. "But, that's my boyfriend!" She exclaimed hysterically. "Hospital policy, and this is the most efficient way to care for him." He told her before heading into the ICU himself. Casey walked over to the waiting area, and slumped herself into a hard, plastic chair.

About an hour later, the Venturi-McDonald family all rushed in, with worried expressions. "How is he? What happened?" George asked immediately. "I don't know they wouldn't let me into the ICU with him, and no one's told me anything yet. H-he was just playing, and there was ten minutes left, when this huge player from the other team went up and checked him incredibly hard into the boards. You could hear him getting smacked to the boards, and he dropped limp." At this point, the tears had started falling again, down her face, and the family all embraced her into a long hug. "Shh, it's going to be okay Casey." Nora whispered into her ear, petting her hair. After they all broke away, George said, "We will all wait, let's go sit." After a few minutes of nervous silence, George grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Casey smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor finally came out of the ICU and talked to them. "Hello, I have good news and bad news. The good news is Derek is awake, and he will be fine. However, Derek has a severely sprained vertebral disc, three broken ribs, a broken patella and a sprained ankle." The family was silent, all trying to process this information. Finally Edwin piped up, "What does this mean for his hockey?" The doctor ran his fingers through his hair and replied, "This means that Derek's hockey career is essentially over." The family was distraught over this; they all understood how important this sport was to him. "Derek has requested that Casey come in and see him, and then we can get the others in." Casey nodded, stood up and gathered her things, following the doctor into the ICU.

After a few turns and some long hallways, they finally reached Derek's room. As Casey entered his room, Derek's face lit up, and Casey could feel the tears again. "Case," Derek started. "I'm sorry, I was just so scared that I was going to lose you." She wailed. He patted a spot next to him on his bed, insinuating her to sit down. Casey sat down slowly and carefully, scared of hurting him. "Don't worry I wont break." He said lighting. "Yeah because you are already broken." Casey joked, and Derek laughed. "Ow laughing hurts." He said good naturedly. "Sorry." She said looking down at her hands. "Don't be. I'm glad that you are okay," He said seriously. Casey was shocked, he was broken ad done with hockey, and he was worried about _her_? "I'm okay? Derek don't worry about me, let's just worry about you." She said. "Case, you are more important to me than anything else in the world, more than me especially. You are important, and I want to make sure that you are okay with what happened." Derek replied somberly. "So are you okay?" He asked. She nodded silently, with tears brimming on her eyes, threatening to come down. Derek leaned up and kissed her on the cheek tenderly.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Casey just had to ask, "So what now?" Derek smiled and replied sadly, "I really don't know. I'm devastated that I never made it professional, but I guess things happen for a reason." Now it was Casey's turn to comfort Derek. She kissed his temple and replied, "I'm so sorry Derek, I can only imagine how hard this is. But just because you can't actually play anymore doesn't mean you can't still have a career in the hockey industry." Derek thought silently, and finally replied, "Yeah you're right. Maybe I could be a sports agent, or a team owner, or coach, or something like that. My business professor does say that I have a knack for it, maybe I could take my knowledge of hockey and my business skills and turn it into something." For the first time since beside seeing Casey, Derek smiled a true, genuine smile.

**Ten Years Later**

"Uh-huh, yes a $10 Million deal with Nike (DON'T OWN) sounds great." Derek replied to a business associate on the phone, before hanging up. After his injury, Derek thought his life was over, but thanks to his girlfriend, now wife, Derek still went for a career with hockey and business. Derek now owned three NHL (don't own) Teams, as well as was a very successful sports agent.

Some days his injures, specifically his back, still hurt him, but most days he was almost grateful for that injury and that night, as it led him to a career that made him happier than playing on any team could have.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I don't own LWD

I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and read, I really appreciate your nice comments and I love writing for you guys!

**#27 Appointment**

Casey sighed as she looked at her closet of beautiful clothes. She knew that in just a short time that none of them would fit her. Even today, she noticed that a small round bump was forming on her stomach, she smiled looking down at it, but frowned when she realized that the bump was going to keep growing.

Her thoughts were broken when Derek called out to her, "Casey c'mon it's time to go! If we're late they still charge us so let's go!" Casey quickly shrugged on a shirt and a large sweatshirt. She quickly bound down the stairs, and the pair went off.

As the two drove to the doctor's Casey continued to think about her inevitable growing. All of the sudden Derek reached over and squeezed her hand, and said, "Did I tell you how cute you look today?" Casey smiled briefly then replied, "Yeah I'm cute. Now that I'm pregnant I'm just cute." She grumbled. Derek smirked, "Well I thought you would get mad if I said you looked like a hot babe, so I went with cute." Casey smiled at Derek, it was as if he could read her mind. Casey reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

The two soon reached the doctor's and checked in. After waiting in the waiting room for a few minutes, the two were soon called in by the doctor. As Casey got dressed into her gown the doctor asked her some routine questions. "So how have things been lately?" Dr. Rino asked as she pulled on a new pair of latex gloves. "Good, no morning sickness, however my breasts have felt a little swollen lately." Derek's eyebrows raised and he smirked suggestively, while Casey glared at him, daring him to say something inappropriate in front of the doctor. Derek contained his feelings and wiped his smug expression off. The doctor didn't notice any of this as she was just writing down what she was examining. "So anything else?" Dr. Rino asked. "No, everything has been good so far." Dr. Rino smiled, "Okay great. The swollenness you have is a very common thing and will go away. Now are you two ready to see your baby?" The two nodded, too excited to reply with words.

Dr. Rino then had Casey lay down on her back while she applied a cool gel to her abdomen. She then started moving the monitor around Casey's stomach trying to get a good image.

Finally the doctor had an image so she stopped moving the monitor around. "So here is your baby." The doctor said, "The baby looks very healthy and seems like its developing well." She said with a smile. Derek grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed it, Casey turned her head to face him. Both were in complete awe. Derek's face showed such pride and happiness. "Our baby." Casey whispered to him, happy tears glistening in her eyes, while Derek kissed her head. "It's too early to tell the gender of the baby, but in a short time you can find out if you choose." The two smiled, just so excited to finally see their baby.

As Casey looked at the monitor she smiled, and knew that she didn't care about the size of her stomach or the fact that her clothes wouldn't fit soon, all that mattered was the baby and their soon to be family.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: I don't own LWD

**!Teen Content!**

**AN: Flashbacks are in Italics**

**#28 One Night**

Casey McDonald-Venturi was cleaning and organizing her house one day when something caught her eye. It was a photo album, and once Casey picked it up she realized that it was a scrapbook from when she was in school.

She brought the scrapbook with her and plopped down on the couch. As she flipped through the pages, nostalgia and memories hit her full force. Pictures of her and Lizzie, Emily, the family, graduation, then her college years. She finally saw the first picture Derek and her had taken as a couple, it was at the end of freshman year party, but the two had been involved for some time before then. Casey then started to think about their first night together…

"_Are you sure you don't want to go to the Frat party with us?" Sadie, Casey's roommate asked. Casey shook her head, and replied, "No, I'm okay. Thanks for asking though, and have fun!" She said trying to look cheerful. Sadie and Casey's other friends gave her one last look before heading out the door. Casey loved her friends; she just wasn't in the mood to party. Casey was really homesick and just wanted to see her family. _

_Casey decided to put on some comfortable clothes so she put on leggings, a sweatshirt, and let her hair out loose from the braid it was in. She then decided to just watch a movie in peace. _

_On the other side of campus Derek was at the same Frat party that Casey's friends were at. Derek was hanging with his hockey buds and a gorgeous group of girls. Derek usually lived for these parties but tonight Derek didn't really feel there, he just wanted to be at home. _

_After and hour or so, Derek decided to leave and head back to his dorm. On his way back he decided to head to the café for something to drink and eat. At the same time Casey was on her way to the café just to get out for a while. The two both made it to the café at the same time, and for once Casey was actually grateful to see Derek, She was so homesick that any reminder of home gave her just the slightest bit of comfort. _

_Derek held the door open and gestured for her to go in first. "Thanks Derek." Casey said quietly, and Derek just nodded. "What are you doing out Spacey, I figured you would have been doing next week's work tonight." He said sarcastically. Casey rolled her eyes and ignored him. The two were the only ones in the café and when Casey went to pay for her order, Derek stopped her, "I'll pay." He said, handing money over to the barista for both of their orders. Casey was stunned, she ha no idea who this guy was. "You wanna walk with me?" Derek asked, and Casey just nodded._

_The night was a very nice one, warm and comfortable. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Derek finally spoke up. "So why are you all alone tonight? I mean I know you're a keener but I've seen you with people I can assume are your friends." Casey sighed and looked down, "They all went to that Sigma Pi Fraternity Party, and I guess I just wasn't really in the mood to party." She said somewhat sadly. "What's wrong?" Derek asked concerned. "Just homesick." Casey replied simply before asking, "What about you? You live for parties, why aren't you there hanging out with girls?" Derek replied, "I just didn't feel like it tonight. Do you wanna hang in my dorm and play some Babe Raider? My roommate isn't going to be home tonight." "Sure." Casey replied. _

Casey shuddered excitedly, remembering very well what had happened next between the two.

_The two played Babe Raider for a while, when they realized the time; 1 A.M. Casey stood up and said, "It's late, I don't want to make you stay up. I should go." She said, walking to the door. Derek stood up quickly and replied, "You don't have to go." Casey turned around to him and he was bashfully looking at the floor. _

"_What would happen if I stayed?" Casey asked quietly after a few moments. Derek shifted his weight on his feet and replied, "I don't know, we could do anything, we have the whole room to ourselves." Casey blushed and stepped closer towards him, and she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a deep, in which Derek kissed back, equally as deep. They deepened the kiss and Derek pulled her onto the bed. _

_Derek broke away for a minute and asked, "Are you sure?" Casey nodded quickly, and Derek grinned kissing her again. The two stood up to undress. Casey quickly pulled off her sweatshirt and leggings, leaving her exposed in a red bra and matching panties. Derek's eyes widened, as he looked her up and down, her body was perfect. Derek then unzipped his jeans and unbuttoned his shirt, his newly gained abs coming into Casey's view for the first time. She was impressed with his body and suddenly felt super self conscious. _

_Derek then inched closer to her, and started kissing her again. They then moved to the bed, never breaking the kiss. They got under the covers and got comfortable with each other. Derek slowly rocked with Casey, kissing her face all over. He then pressed kisses to her neck and collarbone, and she moaned happily. _

_Casey played with his hair, while pressing gentle kisses on and behind his ears in a way that drove Derek wild._

_Once they were done, the two just laid together in silence, Derek with his arms wrapped protectively around Casey who was snuggled up to him. _

_In the morning the two woke up at the same time, and Derek just smiled and whispered, "Gosh you're beautiful." Casey blushed and smiled, then kissed is nose in reply. _

The two spent many more nights, and days eventually, like this. Both of them fell in love with each other, and Derek eventually asked her out on a first official date, though both considered their café meet and walk to be their first date. The two quickly became public and spent a great deal of time together.

After college they moved in together, and a year later got married.

It was now ten years later, and Casey still fell in love with him more and more everyday. He was still that boy who bought her coffee all those years ago, and it would stay that way forever.

Casey's thoughts were then broke by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Derek soon found Casey on the couch, and his face still lit up the way it did years ago when he first fell in love with her. "Hello love, what are you looking at?" He asked as he sat down right beside her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Just looking at this scrapbook from our school years." She replied, then pointed to the picture she had been staring at, "Do you remember that?" She asked. "Sure do," Derek replied, pulling Casey onto his lap, "Our first picture together out as an official couple." Casey's face lit up lovingly, "Do you remember that first night?" She asked softly. "I could never forget it. Best night of my life." Derek said, and the two kissed. "In fact, I remember it so well that I could recreate it if you wanted." He said suggestively and Casey nodded.

In one swift move, Derek picked her up bridal style and carried a giggling Casey to their bedroom to recreate what was the best moment in both of their lives.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I don't own LWD

* * *

><p><strong>#29 The Spark is Still There<strong>

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Derek Venturi's alarm clock cried on a Monday morning. He looked across his bed to find Casey's side empty, he wasn't surprised, she was always awake before him. Sleepily he sat up and stretched, he found that his thirty-five years old body needed some time to stretch every morning.

As he finally got up, he started to smell bacon, and his eyes immediately popped open, and he darted to the kitchen. When he got there he found Casey setting up a plate of breakfast with eggs and bacon. "Good Morning sleepyhead." Casey said cheerfully. Derek walked over to her and pecked her on the lips. "What's all this?" Derek asked, curious but pleased. "Well I woke up really early today, so I went for my run early and had time before I had to leave work so I though I'd make you something." Derek looked at Casey and finally realized that she was in her running clothes; hair up in a ponytail, a magenta track sweatshirt, and leggings. Derek everyday realized how lucky he was to have such a beautiful wife. Casey then handed Derek his breakfast and started to walk off, "Aren't you going to eat too?" Derek asked, stopping her. "No I'm gonna shower, then grab an apple to go." Derek nodded in reply, and she jogged off.

A half hour later, Casey was finishing up getting ready; she was just fixing her hair, and was almost ready to go to the Law Firm where she worked at. By this point Derek was getting ready for work too, he was a sports agent specifically for hockey players.

The two finished getting ready at the same time, and both walked out together. "You look beautiful today." Derek said as the two took the elevator in their apartment to the lobby. Casey blushed and replied, "Thank you sweetheart." The two continued walking together in the parking lot and parted ways once they reached their cars.

**A few hours later…**

Derek was working away in his office when there was a knock at his door. "Come in!" he called and Chip, a coworker, came in with a pen and paper. "Some of the guys are ordering lunch from the pizzeria, do you want anything?" Chip asked. "What are you getting?" Derek asked, thinking maybe the office could share a pizza. "A Caesar salad. I've got to stay in shape for my lady." Chip replied with a chuckle. Chip's simple comment struck something in Derek's head, he thought about all the food he had recently eaten. Then realizing Chip was still waiting for an answer, "Uhh no, I think I might go take Casey out for lunch." Chip nodded and headed out the door. Derek called Casey, and she thought lunch sounded great. He then headed out to pick her up at her office.

He quickly arrived at her law firm and went into the building up the elevator where her office was. When he arrived to her office, he saw that Casey was not alone. It was a young man around his and Casey's age, Casey and him were talking lightheartedly in her office. After watching secretly, Derek finally decided to intervene. He knocked softly and poked his head in. When Casey noticed him, her face lit up happily. "Derek! She exclaimed, walking over to him. "This is my newest coworker Gavin. Gavin, this is my husband Derek." She introduced the two and they shook hands, and greeted each other. "Well thanks for your help Casey, I'm going to fix some of the errors right now." Gavin said walking out her office. "You ready?" Derek asked, and Casey nodded, grabbing her coat and purse.

The two headed to their favorite restaurant and sat at their usual table. "This was a great idea." Casey said as she looked through her menu. Derek smiled, and flipped through his, "Why are you even looking through the menu, you always get the double burger." Casey said teasingly. Derek was a little hurt by the words, and realized that his thoughts earlier were right; he was becoming an unhealthy man. Sure he was still thin and in pretty good shape, but he was nowhere near the shape he was in through high school and college, and certainly was not in good enough shape for someone like Casey. He now knew what he had to do, start being healthy again. The waitress came, and Casey ordered a chicken wrap and Derek shocked Casey by ordering a Caesar salad. Casey gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged him off.

The next few days Derek continued his new healthy routine, low calorie food and excessive energy. Though he could see change, he could feel his body growing more and more tired with each workout. Casey could see the change too and she was getting worried.

One night she finally confronted him. "Derek where did this intense health kick come from?" She said, blocking the doorway to prevent him from leaving for yet another run. "Nothing! I'm just being a fit strong guy, can't I do that? He questioned evasively. "Yes, but this is so sudden, and you are taking it so intense, and I'm worried. You take hardly any breaks and you look like you're ready to drop. Skip it tonight, and just stay in with me." Casey asked, touching his arm, and Derek quickly shrugged her hand off him. Hurt flashed in her eyes, and Derek replied, "Please Case, don't look at me like that. This is for you! I just need to get in better shape for you!" Derek said, exasperated. Casey's face went blank, and quietly she asked, "What?" Derek looked uncomfortable and tried to get around her to leave, but she quickly snatched his arm and dragged him to the couch.

"Spill Derek. Now. What did you mean this is for me?" She asked, looking him straight in the eyes. Derek looked down and tried to avoid eye contact with her, for fear that she would be able to break him. Casey softly took her fingers under his chin and forced him to look up at her. "Der" She started softly, "Talk to me, you know you can tell me anything." She said sincerely. Derek sighed, ran his fingers hair, and started, "I just wanted to be good enough for you again." Casey was shocked; this was not what she expected to hear. "What do you mean?" She asked. Derek took a slightly shaky breath and continued, "I know that I'm not as athletic as I was when we were young, but you are. You're still so beautiful and perfect, and I'm not. I love you so much, and you deserve someone better, but I don't want to loose you, so I was trying to get back into the shape I was in college." He finished.

"Derek." She started slowly. "That's very sweet, but you know that looks are of the lowest importance to me. And besides, you are in great shape, better than just about everyone I know, and even if you were in the worst shape ever, I would still love you. I'm so into you Derek Venturi, how could you not see that." Derek smiled slightly, and he turned to face her, "Really?" He asked, and Casey nodded. "Yes everything about you. Your chocolate brown eyes, your messy chestnut hair, your smirk and the dimples that come with it, your humor, your intelligence, and your huge heart. But that only covers the surface of it; I also love your stubbornness, your cocky attitude, and your mischievous ways. I love it all." She then grabbed his face and placed a deep kiss on his lips

* * *

><p><strong>Derek is a little OOC but, I thought it worked anyway.<strong>


End file.
